solo venganza
by Vicky ket-sujen
Summary: endo y su hermana, sufrieron hace un año, gracias al amor y a sus 'amigos', an vuelto para cobrar venganza contra las personas que una vez amaron,"hermanito es sólo y simplemente eso: venganza"-victoria endo, un poco de Gore desde el capítulo 9
1. Todo inicio así

Hola! Mi nombre es María victoria ket-sujen pero a veces utilizo el apellido de mi antigua familia así que quedo María victoria Endo, como llaman a mi loco ex hermano mayor satoru Endo, tengo 14 años y una marca que rodea todo mi brazo hasta llegar a mi cara más o menos hasta mi cien y mi hermano tiene un ojo de vidrio con un relámpago en medio dorado el resto del iris es café como el otro ojo su cabello es castaño y es un poco más alto que yo, en cuanto a mí, mi cabello es castaño y me llega hasta la cintura, mis ojos son café verdoso y mido 1.64 cm. Esta es un poco de la historia de mi venganza

Flash back

Ya atardeció en inazuma town y en un bosque un poco alejado, me encontraba con mi hermano en el piso sangrando, una pierna rota y mi hermano con el ojo derecho sangrando, pensar que lo que nos había llevado ahí nos hacía daño, Natsumi pateaba a Endo y domon me pateaba, goenji solo miraba, y yo que creía que goenji me pediría ser su novia, y que mi hermano creía que Natsumi aceptaría ser su novia. Ahora ellos intentaban matarnos

-por favor paren!-grito aki que era sostenida por ichinose

-deténganse!-grito haruna que era sostenida por kido

-¿Por qué?, si se lo merecen, pusieron primero el futbol que sus amigos-dijo Natsumi pateando de nuevo a mi hermano-Endo yo jamás te amare yo amo a goenji y él me ama a mi-dijo Natsumi acercándose a goenji y besándolo, lo peor es que él le correspondía

Goenji se cerco a mí, me tomo del pelo y me levanto.

-tu jamás serás para mi-dijo goenji tirándome de nuevo al piso

-tal vez porque soy demasiado para ti-susurre para después caer desmayada

Fin flash back

Desde entonces ah pasado un año en el cual he entrenado en la escuela azul de batalla junto a mi hermano obviamente, nos habíamos unido bastante el ultimo año el siguió siendo mi loco hermano y yo la chica sonriente y bipolar de siempre con una ligera diferencia ahora juego futbol y soy una prodigio puedo crear mis propias técnicas, puedo hacer técnicas yo sola que otros hacen de 2 o hasta 10 yo las hago sola, y puedo hacer técnicas de todos los elementos, solo los ket-sujen somos esa clase de prodigio

Hoy volvimos al instituto Raimon para empezar así nuestra venganza llegamos a la puerta de entrada y todos nos miraban raro en especial ami hermano por su ojo de vidrio y a mí por la venda que cubría mi brazo, además mi pelo tapaba mi ojo derecho y un mechón de cabello en la parte derecha de mi cuello para así esconder la marca. Al llegar a la rectoría nos dijeron que el director estaba en la cancha de futbol, nosotros fuimos y vimos el equipo entrenando, entonces kazemaru noto nuestra presencia, kabellama noto esto y fijo su vista en nosotros.

-capitan!-grito kabellama todos nos miraron sorprendidos

-oh! Los nuevos estudiantes-dijo el director-¿desean hacer la prueba para entrar en el equipo de futbol?-

Endo y yo nos miramos-si! Futbol!-gritamos al mismo tiempo, todos me miraron y algunos se empezaron a reir, Endo y yo nos cambiamos rápido.

-entrenador podría pedirle un favor-dije tiernamente

-dime que quieres-dijo el entrenador

-podria hacer que el partido sea todo el equipo contra mi hermano y yo-dije dulcemente

-ja! Se creen lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a mi equipo están muy equivocados, te dejare hacer eso para demostarte que mis chicos son los mejores oiste victoria-dijo el entrenador severamente

-gracias entrenador kudou le demostrare que mi hermano y yo somos los mejores-dije llendome

-atención! Los hermanos endo vs todo el equipo de Raimon!-grito el entrenador

La mayoría se aguantaba la risa por verme jugar, el pito de salida y empezamos todos trataban de quitarme el balón en especial domon pero yo era mas rápida.

-cometa de fuego!-grite, el balón empezó a rodearse de hielo, y unas llamas de fuego rodearon la bola de hielo yo patee el balón.

-manos invencibles g5- grito tachimukai sacando 12 manos de su espalda, pero el cometa las destruyo y meti mi primer gol

-eso es imposible-dijeron al mismo tiempo todo el equipo

-nada es imposible, mucho menos cuando tiene que ver conmigo-dije orgullosa de mi logro

-pero si tu habías perdido la capacidad de jugar futbol por el accidente-casi grita kazemaru

-recupere esa capacidad hace 7 meses ahora puedo jugar futbol ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera-dije fríamente

-continuen-grito el entrenador

-victoria dejalos pasar-grito endo

-hai-dije quedándome quieta

-ja! Que tonto endo te vamos a meter un gol-dijo goenji-fubuki!-grito goenji, fubu salió corriendo y cuando estuvieron al lado de la portería-fuego helado!-dijeron al mismo tiempo goenji y fubuki mientras hacían su técnica

-endo estira la mano!-grite

-hai-dijo endo poniendo la mano enfrente suyo y deteniendo el balón sin necesidad de una técnica

-ese es mi hermano!-grite lanzándome sobre el haciéndonos caer al piso

-jajaja- se reia endo

-ven levantémonos demostrémosles que podemos hacer bastantes goles-dije levantándome

-que tu puedes hacer yo solo los detengo-dijo endo levantándose

-muy cierto-dije

Seguimos con el partido y teminamos 8-0, fuimos aceptados en el equipo mi hermano estaba muy feliz al igual que yo pero el exagero un poquito

-muy bien chicos, aquí tienen sus horarios y todos los viernes y sabados tienen practicas de futbol-dijo el director dándonos 2 cartones

-arigatou sempai-dije

-arigatou, vamos a cambiarnos por que tenemos…-dijo endo revisando su horario-NOOOOOO, MATEMATICAS POR QUE LA VIDA ME CASTIGA ASI! AU-grito endo pero yo le di un coscorronaso de los que yo le se dar

-calla endo tenemos que estudiar sabes muy bien lo que hemos hecho este año y casi no hemos estudiado baka-dije con una aura oscura

-ya tranquila no quiero que me asesines-dijo endo asustado

-sabes que yo no te asesino será mi parte oscura-dije tranquilamente

-buaaaa me vas a matar-dijo llorando endo

-satoru sabes que no lo permitiría ¿verdad?-dije

-ehhh no me vas a matar!-dijo endo saltando de un lado a otro

-bipolar-susurre-endo! Al suelo!-grite y endo que estampado contra el piso( es como el abajo de aome solo que 3 veces más fuerte)-de jeta contra el planeta endo!-

-hay! Debo admitir que me lo merecía-dijo endo

Fuimos a cambiarnos y salimos corriendo a nuestros casilleros que ya contenían nuestros libros tomamos los de matemticas, sono el timbre llegamos al salón, todos los puestos estaban ocupados o al menos eso pareceia.

-sientense!-grito la profe todos se sentaron rápidamente-hoy tenemos a dos estudiantes nuevos que ya habían estudiado aquí, satoru endo-

-hola, como ya saben mi nombre es satoru endo me encanta el futbol vengo de la academia de batalla en alta mar junto a mi hermana y me gusta entrenar con mi hermana-dijo endo con su característica sonrisa

-muy bien, endo siéntate al lado de la señorita aki-dijo la profe

-hai sensei-dijo endo sentándose al lado de aki

-hola mi nombre es maria victoria endo también me gusta el futbol taekwondo karate judo y demás artes marciales soy experta en armas tanto de fuego como blancas tengo licencia para conducir y un mercedes benz sport clase E, también tengo licencia para matar y portar armas-dije

-ok, siéntese al lado del señor kazemaru-dijo la profe yo me hize al lado d kaze-ya vengo chicos me necesitan en rectoría

-hola kaze tiempo sin verte-dije sonriéndole cálidamente

-habias desaparecido junto a endo-dijo kaze

-nosotros desaparecimos por ciertas razones-dijo endo entrando en la conversación

-y esas razones son las que nos han traido aquí de nuevo-dije mirado a endo

-se fueron sin avisar-dijo kazemaru

-nos fuimos por que nos hicieron daño mira a mi hermano, mirame a mi me hicieron odiar con todo mi corazón hicieron que perdiera el control si no fuera por mis experiencias, mi hermano no hubiera sobrevivido y yo-dije enojada mis ojos mostraban algunas lagrimas

-y ella se convertiría en lo que mas odia una asesina-dijo endo

-y quienes fueron esos-dijo kazemaru

-nosotros no te lo diremos que te lo digan ellos mismos-dijo endo

-1 chica, 4 chicos causantes de la venganza que nosotros queremos 2 chicas vieron lo que nos hicieron pero sus voces no serán escuchadas y por lo tanto no diran nada-dije como si estuviera en un trance

-venganza?-pregunto kazemaru

-asi es, queremos hacerles pagar lo que nos hicieron-dijo endo

-por eso me deje crecer el pelo para recordarme lo que me hicieron-dije

-y yo me deje este ojo de vidrio para recordarme en no confiar en el amor aunque victoria puede hacerme otro yo lo mantengo conmigo-dijo endo

-endo yo no….-dijo kazemaru

-kazemaru por fa llámame satoru-dijo satoru

-victoria! Es bueno estar de nuevo contigo-dijo haruna abrazándome

-hola haruna-dije correspondiendo al abrazo

-endo!-dijo aki lazándose encima de endo

-aki hace cuanto que no nos vemos-dijo endo levantándose y ayudando a levantar a aki

-pos hace como 10 meses-dijo haruna

- 2 chicas vieron lo que nos hicieron pero sus voces no serán escuchadas y por lo tanto no dirán nada, tal vez son ellas 2-susurro kazemaru-ajam, yo estoy aquí-

-ah hola kaze-dijo aki

-perdon no nos habíamos dado cuenta-dijo haruna

-tranquilas-dijo kazemaru

-y que mas chicas-dije

-pues casi nada comparada contigo, juegas futbol eres experta en armas tienes licencia para conducir matar y portar armas además hay algo que se me olvida-dijo aki

-le gustan cualquier tipo de artes marciales-dijo haruna

-no solo me gustan las practico-dije sonriente

-wow como cambiaste en un año-dijo kazemaru

-ja! Endo es más fuerte y me siento orgullosa de que me llame hermana-dije

-uy es cierto hoy detuvo fuego helado con solo estirar la mano-dijo aki

-ustedes no an visto a mi hermana los detiene con tan solo mirarlos-dijo endo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto haruna

-es que le tienen miedo-dijo endo riéndose

-endo! Al suelo!-dije, endo bueno le dio un beso muy duro al piso

-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-ue ra-ra-rayo-s fu-fu-fue-e-e e-e-e-eso-o-o-o-tartaemudeo asustado kazemaru

-un hechizo que le puse a endo para que se comportara bien-dije

-asi controlas a endo?-pregunto aki

-si-dije

-olle me enseñas-dijo haruna

-solo los que tenemos energía mágica podemos hacerlo y tu haruna la tienes realmente baja tal vez en unos años-dije

-asi que tienes magia-dijo kazemaru

-asi es, olle haruna una pregunta ¿Cómo vas con fubuki?-dije mirándola picaronamente

-terminamos hace como 9 meses, me fue infiel-dijo haruna

-hay perdón haruna no era mi intención, si te hace sentir mejor al primer descanso te invito el almuerzo-dije

-si me hace sentir mejor gracias-dijo haruna feliz

-oigan y donde han estudiado el ultimo año-dijo aki

-en la academia azul de batalla-dijo endo

-en el mar, era bastante aburrido excepto cuando nos atacaban-dije

-es cierto aunque la mayoría de veces victoria ganaba-dijo endo

-y cuando no ganaba?-pregunto kazemaru

-cuando la dejaban encerrada en la habitación que cancelaba sus poderes-dijo endo

-aish si odiaba esa habitación-dije haciendo un puchero

-jajaja, una pregunta ¿donde se están quedando?-pregunto aki

-en ningún lado esta tarde buscamos un hotel donde dormir-dijo endo

-y por que no se quedan en la mansión de kido alla vivo con el y demasidas habitaciones vacias-dijo haruna feliz

-claro nos encantaría pero primero dile a kido-dije

-kido! Ven por favor!-grito haruna, kido llego mas rápido de lo esperado

-que pasa haruna-dijo kido tranquilamente

-hermanito será que endo y victoria se puden quedar en la mansión mientras consiguen donde vivir-dijo haruna en tono consentido y haciéndose la tierna

Kido suspiro-esta bien, pero tendrán que ayudar con lo que se necesite-dijo kido

-gracias kido, será que podríamos hablar a solas-dije mirándolo

-si claro ven acompañame-dijo kido tomandome de la mano y entonces entro el director

-chicos la maestra no puede volver ya que tuvo una emergencia asi que tienen los 2 bloques libres, adiós-dijo el director después salió

-ven vamos a un lugar mas privado no quiero que nadie escuche tu interrogatorio-dije jalando a kido a la azotea del colegio-listo ahora si-

-¿Por qué volviste?-pregunto kido

-venganza-dije fríamente

-¿contra quienes?-pregunto kido un poco asustado

-los que me hicieron daño hace un año-dije aun mas fría mis ojos empezaron a perder su brillo

-la venganza no es buena-dijo kido asustándose mas

-lo dices tu por que me hiciste daño pero tranquilo no te hare daño quiero mucho a haruna como para hacerle daño a su único familiar-dije sombríamente entonces mis ojos perdieron totalmente su brillo-¡corre kido!-grite, el salió disparado

(charla interna con mi parte oscura)

-kurayami- dije mirando a mi parte oscura

-porque no me dejas asesinarlo-dijo kurayami

-por que me sentiría culpable-dije

-entonces dejame asecinar a natsumi y a goenji y si tengo tiempo a fubuki-dijo kurayami

-no yo quiero tener el placer de que mis colmillos tomen la sangre de goenji poco a poco causarle dolor, quiero enamorarlo y destruir sus sueños tal y como lo hizo conmigo, a fubuki no le haces nada a natsumi endo ya le tiene preparado algo-dije

-me gusta tu actitud pero no se por que no le haces lo mismo a ichinose domon y el que parece con ojos saltones-dijo kurayami

-por que los perdone solo me hicieron daño físico además soy inmortal lo olvidas eso fue como si fuera una cortada o algo parecido-dije tranquilamente

-esta bien pero por no dejarme salir te voy a hacer algo-dijo kurayami

(fin charla interna de vuelta al mundo real)

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grite bastante fuerte, sujetándome la cabeza, cai de rodillas nubes de tormenta empezaban a rodear la escuela _''maldita kurayami sabe mi punto débil y se aprovecha de ello, maldición siento que se me quema la cabeza si no detengo esto pronto alguien saldrá lastimado ademas tendre una jaqueca por tres días hay endo donde estas'' _pensaba con las manos aun en la cabeza

-victoria!-grito endo corriendo hacia mi

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-no podía articular palabra el dolor era demasiado fuerte

-victoria bebe-dijo endo sacando un tarrito que llevaba en una cadena destapando y dándome a beber ese liquido que había lastimosamente quedaba muy poco y debía conseguir mas-¿mejor?

-hai-dije recostándome en su pecho respiraba entrecortadamente-¿q-q-quien te dijo que estaba aqui?-

-veras…-

Flash back(endo pov)

Estaba hablando normalmente con kazemaru cuando llego kido jadeando

-¿Qué pasa kido?-pregunte

-tu *jadeo* hermana *jadeo* esta *jadeo* mal-dijo kido entre jadeos

-que le paso-dije, kido recupero el aire

-sus ojos perdieron el brillo y me grito: corre kido-dijo kido preocupado no sabia que le importara tanto mi hermanita

-kurayami! Donde esta-dije exaltado

-en la azotea quien es kurayami-dijo kido yo hize caso omiso y Sali corriendo a la azotea

Fin flash back (fin endo pov)

(victoria pov)

-se acabo el antídoto debo hacer mas-dije

-agotaras tus energias-dijo endo

-no interesa debo hacerlo-dije cerrando los ojos

-tal vez seas super fuerte pero dbes descansar, creo que haber venido aquí fue mala idea kurayami esta mas presente-dijo endo

-no me interesa quiero mi venganza y si tu no me vas a ayudar a tenrla pues ire a la aldea que me diejron para que me entrenen para asecinar no me interesa sentir culpa-dije exaltada

-pero mira lo que te pasa mira el cielo mira tus ojos ya no son cafes son rojos tu sed de sangre esta al limite calmate!-grito endo

-que?-pregunte asustada

-victoria!-grito kido acercándose ami

-ah hola kido-dije tranquilamente mis ojos tomaron su color café normal

-estas bien?, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Por qué me pediste que corriera?, ¿Por qué tus ojos perdieron el brillo?, ¿Qué desayune esta mañana?-pregunto kido

-estoy bien, era mi parte oscura que quería hacerte daño, cuando mis ojos pierden el brillo es que mi parte oscuura tiene sed de sangre,y…-dije calmada-que rayos voy a saber yo que desayunaste esta mañana!-grite

-su parte oscura la llamamos kurayami la ultima vez que vitoria le permitió apoderarse de su cuerpo mato a 20 personas en tan solo 15 minutos, victoria las revivió al recuperar el control, kurayami es peligrosa-dijo endo

-pues si-dijo kido

-tengo que irme-dije mirando el horizonte

-adonde-dijo endo

-tengo sed-dije mostrando un colmillo

-no victoria no lo hagas-dijo endo

-satisfasere mi deseo o si no será peor, adiós endo, adiós kido tal vez algún dia me deleite con tu sangre-dije saltando de edificio en edificio, al cabo la 10 minutos encontré un humano con bastante sangre pero estaba tratando de robar a una aniciana

-deme su dinero-decia el ladron apuntando a la indefensa anciana, hora de empezar mi actuación baje y simule pasar normalmente por el callejón entonces patee el ladron

-corra!-grite la anciana salió coriendo(kien sabe de donde saco las fuerzas)

-ja! Ahora tu pagaras-dijo el ladron disparándome pero la bala se detuvo justo en frente mio después mire al piso y la bala callo

-maldita basura la sociedad no te extrañara-dije saltando sobre el y mordiendo su cuello su sangre era ab- de las mas raras pero mas deliciosas cuando termine con la ultime gota de sangre me separe de el mis ojos se tornaban verdes lo que significaba que estaba satisfecha al menos por una mes volvi a la escuela endo y kido seguian en la azotea parce que endo le conto a kido acerca de lo que le dije.

-hermana-susurro endo viendo como caia en frente de ellos

-hola endo-dije

-asi que eres una vampiro-dijo kido

-asi es-dije

-y ya satisfaciste tu deseo-dijo endo

-hace unos minutos-dije

-quien-dijo kido

-un ladron-dije de lo mas normal

-tipo de sangre-dijo endo

-AB—-dije

-la que mas te gusta-dijo endo

-hay menos mal soy O+-dijo kido

-es la mas normal que hay tal vez decida no beber tu sangre-dije

-uff-dijo kido

-dije tal vez no te pongas tan feliz-dije

-ahhh-dijo kido

-vamos al salón ya se debieron preocupar-dijo endo

-solo han pasado 20 minutos-dije

-Vamos los deje preocupados después de que endo salió corriendo-dijo kido

-lo hubieras dicho antes-dije entonces fuimos lo mas rápido posible al salón en donde todos estaban hablando con kazemaru haruna y aki, apenas nos vieron entrando por la puerta kaze haruna y aki vinieron rápido a donde estábamos

-donde estaban, por que se demoraron-dijo kaze

-solo tuve una recaida-dije

-quieres que vayamos a la enfermería-dijo haruna

-no gracias, me siento mejor endo sabe que hacer en estos casos-dije

-si, lastimosamente se an vuelto muy seguidos-dijo endo

-victoria, ¿Por qué tus ojos son verdes?-pregunto aki

-esto ahh, endo cuantales hasta la parte le sangre de kido-dije

Endo les relato todo ellos se quedaron mirándome

-vaya esto es muy extraño-dijo kaze

-yo dije lo mismo-dijo kido

-no me odien-dije aguantando las lagrimas

-como te vamos a odiar somos amigos en las buenas y en las malas-dijo haruna

-haruna tiene razón siempre estaremos juntos-dijo endo

-gracias chicos los quiero-dije

Entonces goenji se acerco a nosotros

-hola endo, hola victoria, hola aki y haruna, hola kido y kazemaru-dijo goenji en su tono serio

-hola goenji-dije

-goenji-dijo endo frio

-hola-dijo kido

-hola goenji-dijo aki y haruna serias

''_lo tratan diferente acaso el tiene algo que ver con lo de hace un año''_ pensó kaze-hola-

-oigan que hize yo-dijo goenji

-encerio quieres que te lo digamos-dijo haruna

-solo venia decirles que mañana habrá una fiesta en casa de natsumi para celebrar el regreso de los hermanos endo-dijo goenji

-iremos-dije

-si, no hay fiesta que yo me pierda-dijo endo

-ni partido de futbol-dije

-ok y ustedes-dijo goenji

-esta bien-dijeron kaze kido haruna y aki al mismo tiempo

-muy bien, donde nos veremos para ir juntos-dijo goenji

-yo se donde queda la casa de natsumi asi que no ire contigo-dije

-yo ire con mi hermana-dijo endo

-yo ire con endo-dijo aki

-yo ire con victoria-dijo kaze

-yo ire con kido-dijo haruna

-yo ire con victoria-dijo kido

-y en que van a ir-dijo goenji

-en mi auto-dije

-ya visto esos mercedes son solo de 5 puestos-dijo goenji

-ven te muestro el mio-dije-nos acompañan-

-hai-dijeron los otros

Llegamos al parqueadero donde estaba mi auto mechanix

-quedense aquí-dije

-yo ya lo conozco-dijo endo

-ya lo se pero no sabes lo que voy a hacer-dije entrando a mi auto-mechanix enciende-dije el auto encendio

-buenas señorita-dijo mechanix

-convierte en limosina-dije

-necesito que salga-dijo mechanix

-ok-dije saliendo del auto

Al salir el mercedes empeso a transformarse en una limosina super genial

-y que les parece-dije

-a-a-a-a-a-tartamudeaba endo

-y eso que fue-dijo kido

-mi auto, mentiras, limosina-dije

-quiero un auto como el tuyo-dijo kaze

-lo siento, yo lo hize con mi padre no lo hago por nadie mas-dije

-acaso tu padre ya sabe que volvieron-dijo goenji

-Ammm etto yo-decia

-victoria es mejor que sepan la verdad-dijo endo posando su mano en mi hombro

-cual verdad-dijo haruna

-tal vez me paresca a endo pero en verdad el no es mi hermano jamás lo fuimos-dije

-es cierto-dijo endo

-pero si son iguales en cualquier manera-dijo aki

-tal vez pero mis padres son muy diferentes a los de endo, los de endo son humanos-dije

-y tus padres que son -dijo kido

-son de otra dimensión igual que yo-dije

-mi madre encontró a victoria en la puerta de la casa hace 14 años, llevaba una no ta que decía ''maria victoria ket-sujen 22 de septiembre'' no había registros de ella asi que le cambiaron su apellido por endo y le dejaron el maria victoria, le revelaron que la encontraron a sus 6 años, deseseperada se fue después de 5 años volvió un poco diferente pero seguía con su característica sonrisa jamás me conto lo que le paso esos años había algo que le oscurecía, hasta que un dia me conto la verdad el dia de mi cumpleaños se lo pedi como regalo, me dijo: satoru mi madre murió, mi padre me odia, los que creía mi verdadera familia me han rechazado, además eh intentado amar y solo recibo traición, hermano yo no meresco ser tu hermana además tengo una parte oscura eh intentara hacerte daño perdóname hermanito me ire de nuevo pero esta vez esparo sea para siempre, debo entrenar-dijo endo sombríamente

-pero no me fui endo me hizo quedarme hasta el año pasado que paso lo que paso-dije

-callense aquí kazemaru no sabe nada-dijo goenji

-callate tu ya resolvi el acertijo de victoria-dijo kazemaru

-pense que eras mas inteligente lo hubieras resuelto en 1 minuto-dije

-1 chica, natsumi, 4 chicos, kido, goenji, domon, ichinose, 2 chicas, haruna y aki-dijo kazemaru

-felicitaciones lo hiciste-dije

-pero la duda es que les hicieron-dijo kazemaru

-yo le hice mucho daño físico-dijo kido

-y tu goenji que le hiciste?-pregunto kazemari

-yo..-decia el oji-negro

-el destrullo mis ilusiones en el amor-dije fría

-yo no tengo la culpa de que te allas enamorado de mi-dijo goenji

-tu eras el único que me trataba bien en el equipo, jamás me había enamorado antes, tu fuiste el primero por el que sentí algo ahora mira lo que me hiciste shuuya –dije enojada

-vamonos-dije endo a kaze, hauna, aki y kido, ellos asintieron y se fueron-suerte-dijo endo llendose con ellos

-debo admitir que también sentí algo por ti, pero también tenia deseo carnal, quería aserte mia, pero endo era mi amigo como podría hacerle eso a la hermanita de mi amigo, natsumi cumplió mis caprichos, pero su silencio salió caro perdi a quien quería-dijo goenji

-a yuuka?-pregunte divertida

-no a ti-dijo goenji enojado, yo me sorprendi por su respuesta-quiero saber que escondes tras ese mechon-dijo goenji a punto de quitar el pelo de mi rostro

-no lo hagas-dije alejándome de el

-que econdes-dijo goenji

-mi odio hacia ti-dije

-me odias?-pregunto goenji

-si, te odio-dije enojada llendome

Llege al salón elcual estab deshabitado tome mis cosas y me fui, deje mis cosas en el casillero. No tenia idea de donde estaría mi hermano asi que rastree el aura de kido, hatas que lo encontr con el equipo.

-bueno chicos eso es todo pueden irse-dijo kido, todos asintieron y huyeron excepto goenji que hiba a un paso lento

-olle kido será que podemos hablar-dije

-amm claro victoria-dijo kido

Kido y yo fuims a la azotea(de nuevo)

-de que querías hablarme-dijo kido

-sera que podemos pedir permiso y llevar nuestras cosas a tucasa ya-dije

-clao vamos-dijo kido jalanome a rectoia, pedimos el permiso y fuimos a mi auto

-mechanix, mercedes-dje para ke mi auto se transformara ahí estaba todas mis cosas junto a las de endo

por favor no me maten es mi primer fic


	2. La llegada del barco, mis amigas vuelven

soy forever alone y sólo recivi como 3 rewiews aquí esta la conti

(inazuma elven no me pertenece, pertenece a level 5)

capitulo 2

kido y yo llegamos a su mansión la cual era bastante grande, empezamos a bajar las cosas, kido intento bajar mi maleta pero esta pesaba bastante así que callo todo el contenido del maletín, voltee a ver que paso y vi a kido palido, mirando al piso fue cuando vi mi espada cubierta de sangre seca junto a mi ropa la cual tenía algunas manchas de sangre un poco notorias, rápidamente solté lo que tenía y fui a recoger lo que estaba en el piso.

-no debiste ver eso- dije recojiendo lo que había tirado kido, estaba cabizbaja y mi ojo visible estaba entrecerrado

- que hiciste para que eso quedara así?-pregunto kido asustado aun

-fue en la academia de batalla si no te defiendes mueres, casi me matan 2 veces por proteger a endo ya que el es humano y yo lo tenía que cuidar como el una vez me cuido por eso es que lo quiero bastante-dije guardando ya todo, tome mi maleta

-a dónde crees que vas?, acaso ya te dije donde vas a dormir-dijo kido cambiando de tema repentinamente

-si tu no me dices tendría que averiguarlo yo sola- dije sonriéndole un poco

-entremos-dijo kido mientras abría las puertas gigantes de ese lugar

-dónde hay más habitaciones?-pregunte mirando el lugar muy lentamente, grabando en mi mente cada centimetro del lugar

-en el 2 piso allí esta la mía junto a la de haruna-dijo kido

-la de endo puede quedar junto a la mía?-pregunte haciendo mirada de cachorrito

-claro que sí no te preocupes-dijo kido con un leve rubor en sus cachetes

En ese momento tuve una visión del futuro 3 amigas mías volvería ver después de unos días estaríamos estudiando en raimon y la pasaríamos muy bien, kido al ver que yo me quede quieta se acerco a mi algo preocupado..

-noté preocupes estoy bien-dije con una tierna sonrisa anticipando su pregunta

-que paso estabas como en un trance-dijo kido mirándome

-estaba viendo algo, aveces me pasa, no te preocupes-dije

-ok-dijo kido con algo de desconfianza- aquí esta la habitacion-dijo kido abriendo las puertas de un cuarto que era más grande que la casa de endo

-wow, no crees un poco espaciosa?-pregunte con cierta ironía

-no lo creo es igual de grande a la mía-dijo kido de lo más normal

hiba a decirle algo pero sonó mi celular

(charla telefónica)

-hola-salude

-hola vicky como estas-dijo una voz muy conocida para mi

-Mía!, que gustó oírte de nuevo!-prácticamente chille junto al telefono

-valla si que te emociono oirme, como será al verme?-dijo mía

-como así?, explicate-dije con interes

-pues que más, hoy llegamos a Japón juntó a las chicas-dijo emocionada mia

-que bien amiga espero verlas pronto, donde se quedarán?-pregunte

-pues donde se estén quedando ustedes-dijo mía

-mía estamos quedándonos donde un amigo sería algo raro no crees-dije

-oh vamos, puedes hacer que sus Decisiones cambien así que no veo el problema-dijo mia

-espera tantico-dije tapando el micrófono del celular-kido será que pueden quedarse unas amigas con nosotros serán 3 no más, anda dime que sí, siii-dije lo más tierna posible

-esta bien pero que ayuden con lo que necesite-dijo kido

-kido no te complacerán en la cama eso te lo aseguro-dije en un tono picaro, volví a ponerme el celular antes de que un kido sonrojado y molesto fuera a replicarme

-y que te dijeron?-pregunto mia

-que si, nos veremos al llegar el barco-dije

-llegara a las 3 de la tarde-dijo mía

-bien, entonces nos veremos en 3 horas si no hay contratiempos-dije

-eso espero ya no estas tu para derrotar los monstruos de hielo-dijo mía

-extraño eso-dije con cascaditas en los ojos

-yo no, recuerda que una vez te atraveso un trozo de hielo del ancho de una rama de una árbol ancho, que trauma cuando ya no tenías pulso y despertaste-dijo mía

-jajajaja ja, me encantaron sus expresiones fueron detenía les en especial la de endo, quedo más pálido que la pared, eso si es blanco-dije riéndome un poco

-tu eres la única que se rie de eso-dijo mía

-lo se, adiós amiga tengo que arreglar unas cosas, adiós-dije

-adiós, nos vemos-dijo mía colgando el celular

(fin llamada telefónica)

-por que rayos dijiste eso!-grito kido enojado y sonrojado

-tranquilo, sólo era broma ahora vamos a arreglar todo-dije tomando mi maleta

2 horas 45 minutos y 20 segundos después

-aleluya, termine-dije mientras ponía unas cosas en el nochero que había ahi

-vicky, vamos a recoger a endo y haruna-dijo kido

-te aprovechas por que tengo auto-dije haciendo un puchero fingido

-anda vámonos-dijo kido

-ok ok-dije saliendo de la mansión, entrando a mechanix, al rato subió kido hablábamos tranquilamente, llegamos al instituto recogimos a endo y a haruna.

-endo, las chicas van a llegar-dije mirándolo por el retrovisor

-que como cuando y por que?-dijo endo algo asustado

-llegan a las 3 por qué ya terminaron el entrenamiento-dije

-ahhhhh, adiós paz y tranquilidad-dijo endo

-endo llegan en 3 minutos-dije

-que pero si estamos a 1000 km del muelle no llegaremos-dijo kido

-no lo creo, mechanix abre portal al muelle-dije, mechanix lanzo una rayo que hizo que se abriera un portal, al pasarlo llegamos al muelle, donde el barco estaba a punto de anclar, endo y yo salimos rápido del auto para esperar a nuestras amigas, el barco anclo y primero bajo una chica alta, esbelta, con el cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad, pelo largo hasta la cintura marron rojizo y los ojos marrones oscuros, se llama alba, ella bajó y nos saludo muy cortésmente pero era broma, así que apenas nos dios la mano senti el frío del hielo congelando mis venas, pero enseguida me calente

-aprendiste bien a controlar el hielo-dije sonriendole

despues bajo una chica de Cabellos rojos semi cortos, ojos Calipsos, Alta como del porte de Kido, se llama Amelia, pero le decíamos mia

-hola mía querida-dijo endo abrazando a mía, ella le correspondió.

-que gustó verlos de nuevo-dijo mia sonriendo amablemente

y por último pero no menos importante una chica cabello plateado con negro, su piel es de color blanca, es alta, se llama Pandora una excelente chica(gracias por ser la primera en dejar tu O.C)

-hola Pandora-dije sonriendole

-hola chicos, que gustó verles-dijo pandora

-abrazo grupal!-grito endo, todos nos abrazamos muy felizmente

-quienes son ellas?-pregunto una voz que me causaba fastidio para mi y para endo, en especial a endo...

continuara...

bueno mís agradecimientos

a albota rules

a mía barton

y a chrona15

gracias por sus O.C y por su apoyo


	3. La escuela

Viva aquí por sí alguien se preocupó por mi

(Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a le el 5)

Capítulo 3

-natsumi-dije con rencor y odio

-vuelvo a preguntar, quienes son ellas?-dijo natsumi

-a ti no te ah de interesar-dijo endo

-claro que si, ellas van a estudiar en raimon, por eso estoy aquí, pero no sabía que tenían algo que ver con ustedes-dijo natsumi

-pues sí tenemos mucho que ver con ellos y me alegro de esto-dijo Mia

-así es, ellos nos actualizaron del mundo y nosotros les ayudamos a entrenar-dijo alba

-somos amigos,no más que eso, hermanos-dijo Pandora

-hmp, como sea ustedes les mostrarán la ciudad y el instituto, a mi ya no me metan con la baja sociedad, que tiene que ver con ustedes endos-dijo natsumi

-preferimos ser de la baja sociedad, que tener que ver contigo!-grito endo

-como sea-dijo natsumi retirandose

-y que más chicas?-pregunte ignorando totalmente lo pasado anteriormente

-pues recién graduadas-dijo Mia

-es cierto, que felicidad, dejemos sus cosas en donde vamos a vivir y después nos actualizaremos un poco-dijo endo cargando la maleta de alba

-cierto chicas-dije levantando las de Mia y Pandora

Fuimos al auto donde nos esperaban kido y haruna

-así que ellas son sus amigas-dijo kido

-hola mucho gusto soy alba-dijo la oji-marrón

-hola, soy Mia-dijo la peli-roja

-hola soy Pandora-dijo la peli-negra

-hola soy kido-dijo el oji-rojo

-hola soy haruna-saludo alegremente la peli-azul

-bueno nos vamos-dije metiendo las maletas a mechanix

En el aeropuerto inazuma...

-ufff al fin llege-dijo mark kruger jugador de la selección estaudinense

-un vuelo un poco largo no crees?-dijo hide nakata

-ya lo creo pero valdrá la pena?-dijo mark

-eso espero-dijo hide

La verdad es que hide y mark ya conocían a los jugadores de la academia azul de batalla pero sólo en partidos amistosos, ellos se habían enamorado de 2 chicas en especial, Mia y Alba, y como se esto, fácil, apenas se vieron su aura se tornó al color de amor, la de los 4 pero ellos ni sabían que las encontrarían en Japón, sólo vinieron porque se enteraron de que endo y yo nos habíamos graduado.

De vuelta conmigo y las chicas...

Nos paseamos por toda la ciudad, felices de habernos encontrado de nuevo, nuestras habitaciones en la mansión estaban seguidas lo cual nos alegraba, llego la noche y ya era hora de dormir, pero cuando ya todos yacían dormidos me mordí mi dedo índice derecho dejando salir una gota de sangre que al caer en una maseta se convirtió en una rosa grande y roja.

Al día siguiente...

Estábamos todos desayunando felices hablando alegremente, salimos a la escuela, a mechanix le toco convertirse en una camioneta de 7 puestos ya que necesitábamos más espacio, entramos a la escuela saludando a la mayoría, pero cuando pase al lado de goenji, su mirada estaba más triste de lo normal no me preocupo solo le sonreí un poco y me fui tras las chicas y endo, kido y haruna se fueron al despacho del director, entramos al salón y nos sentamos a hablar un rato pero entraron 2 chicos que reconocí de inmediato mejor no le decía a las chicas aún quería ver sus caras cuando se presentasen

-hola satoru, hola vicky-dijo Kazemaru mientras se sentaba junto a Pandora

-hola Kazemaru, te presento a mis amigas, ellas es Mia-dije señalando a Mia

-hola Kazemaru, endo nos hablo mucho sobre ti-dijo Mia

-hola mucho gusto-dijo Kazemaru

-ella es alba-dije señalando a alba

-hola ichirouta-dijo alba

-hola-dijo Kazemaru viéndola un poco extrañado

-y por último, Pandora-dije señalando a Pandora, apenas se miraron a los ojos sus auras se volvieron del color del amor por lo cual me reí un poco

-ho-hola-dijo un poco sonrojada Pandora

-hola bella dama-dijo Kazemaru tomando la mano de Pandora y besándola

Trinnnnnngggggg-sonó el timbre de inicio de clases(no soy bueno con efectos de sonidos)

Todos nos sentamos rápidamente, y a los 3 segundos entro la maestra

-bueno estudiantes, hoy tenemos a 6 estudiantes nuevos, primero la señorita mizukoshi-dijo la profesora mientras se levantaba una chica de pelo dorado y ojos azules

-hola soy valen mizukoshi y espero llevarme bien con ustedes-dijo ella

Se escuchaban murmullos de "que linda es" y todo eso lo cual le molesto un poco a valen

-Sigue la señorita barton-dijo la profesora

-hola soy Amelia barton y me encantara estar con ustedes-dijo Mia

Voltee a mirar a hide al cual casi le dio un desmayo a penas vio a Mia

-ahora takashe-dijo la profesora

-hola soy alba takashe y ojalá me adapte a estar con ustedes-dijo alba

Mire a mark, pude jurar que sus ojos casi se salen de la sorpresa, reí suavemente

-señorita hero-dijo la profesora

-soy Pandora hero, y espero encontrar muchas cosas con ustedes-dijo Pandora

-y entre ellas el amor-dije

Pandora y Kazemaru se sonrojaron al instante, algunos se rieron

-bueno ahora los chicos-dijo la profesora-primero el jovencito hidetoshi-

-hola soy hidetoshi nakata, espero llevarme bien con ustedes en especial con mi querida Mia-dijo hide guiñandole un ojo a Mia, lo cual la hizo sonrojar

-ajam, por favor dejen eso para el descanso ahora el señorito mark-dijo la profesora

-soy mark kruger,y les agradecería que no se acerquen a mi hermosa alba-dijo mark mientras alba, se ponía como el pelo de hiroto

-bueno bueno que empieze la clase-dijo la maestra

3 horas después...

Salimos al descanso cada uno con su respectiva pareja, endo se fue con aki , y yo quede sola iba por un pasillo solo pero entonces alguien me arrincono contra el casillero, con mi mejilla rodando el frío metal dándole la espalda a el

-quien eres?-pregunte

-mmmm, todos están acarameladitos por que tu y yo no-dijo una voz que reconocería perfectamente

-goenji-dije con fastidio, el me volteo dejándome acorralada entre el sus brazos y el casillero

-no me aguanto más-dijo goenji acercándose a mi dejando a una mínima distancia nuestros labios, yo corte esa distancia y lo bese apasionadamente no podía dejar de amarlo no podía dejar de pensar en el mi venganza era una forma de acercarme a el, de hacerle sufrir un poco pero no le dejaría todo tan fácil, duramos unos minutos así, luego nos separamos un poco y nos volvimos a besar esta vez con más amor, el lamió mi labio inferior yo abrí la boca un poco y el metió su lengua, paso su mano por mi delgada cintura y yo pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello, era un beso que ambos deseábamos.

-victoria! Suéltala ahora mismo maldito goenji!-grito alguien a lo lejos.

* * *

Mis preguntas

Les gusto?

Me mataran por no haber actualizado antes?

Merezco rewiews?

Quien es el que grita?

Le daré un puño al que grita?

Me vengare de goenji? O dejare mi venganza a un lado?


	4. Sus promesas, un poco de amor

Voy a actualizar más rápido

(Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5)

* * *

Capitulo 4

-victoria! Suéltala ahora mismo maldito goenji!-grito alguien a lo lejos

Pero a goenji no le importó y siguió besandome, pero yo me separe bruscamente

-endo-dije sorprendida al verlo, endo corrió hasta goenji y casi le pega un puño pero goenji se quitó haciendo que endo siguiera derecho y callera

-por que rayos la besaste?!-grito endo

-por que la amo, y si no viste ella me estaba correspondiendo-dijo goenji

-ahhh-supire-ustedes si, querido goenji yo te correspondí es por que queria saber a sabían tus labios y si que me gusto tu sabor, pero por nada más olvídalo jamás te volveré a amar-mentí en cada una de esas palabras

-pe-pero-dijo goenji

-pero nada-dijo endo-ya escuchaste a mi hermanita

Endo y yo nos retiramos, pero antes de alejarme de el le escuche susurrar-prometo recuperarte, prometo recuperar tu amor, prometo que serás mia-goenji quiero que cumplas esas promesas, pero esto que te acabo de hacer es parte de mi venganza, ve olvidándote de la antigua victoria.

-victoria, me estas escuchando?-pregunto endo un poco molesto

-que?, aaammmm no-dije

-María, por que lo besaste-dijo endo serio, nunca me llamaba María amenos de que estuviera muy molesto

-hay ya te lo dije, sólo quería saber a que sabían sus labios-dije

-eso no me responde nada, acaso tu aún lo...amas?-pregunto endo, dudando en decir la última palabra

-yo claro que no lo amo es un humano, yo no tengo raza especificada y todas las que tengo son superiores a el-dije

-pero eso no es impedimento, ahhh sabes que has lo que quieras-dijo endo llendose

Pobre endo, tal vez era mi hermano pero confió mucho en el, el no sabe que soy una princesa, las únicas que saben esto son Mia, alba y Pandora, ellas saben que soy la princesa ket-sujen, y sigo enamorada goenji, ellas lo aceptan pero si me vuelve a hacer daño yo me iré al universo ket-sujen y desapareceré para siempre o almenos por unos 10 años, iba caminando por el pasillo cuando choqué con una chica haciéndola caer.

-ups lo siento no me fije-dije agachandome y dándole la mano, era valen pero entonces se le calló la peluca que llevaba puesta mostrando un cabello negro largó muy lindo

-por favor no le digas a nadie-dijo valen un poco nerviosa

-que claro que no tranquila, pero por que ocultas tu verdadera apariencia-dije

-yo no puedo decirte-dijo valen

-tranquila, puedes confiar en mi-dije sonriéndole

-es que yo soy buscada por un hombre que quiere experimentar conmigo, y por eso me oculto-dijo valen

-y acaso que tienes de especial?-pregunte

-es que yo puedo ver el futuro-dijo valen

-dudo mucho que ese sea tu único poder, tienes un aura muy poderosa-dije

-tu ves auras?-pregunto sorprendida valen

-si, también tengo telequinesis, telepatía, controlo energía, soy capaz de matar con sólo parpadear, controlo el flujo de sangre de alguien al verlo con odio, súper fuerza, súper velocidad, escondo armas en mi cuerpo, sano a la gente con un solo roze de mis dedos, soy en parte vampiro, hada, sirena, y no me acuerdo de más poderes-dije de lo más normal, pero a valen casi se le cae la quijada al escuchar mis múltiples poderes

-es imposible-dijo valen

-nada es imposible menos si tiene que ver conmigo-dije

-ya lo creo-dijo valen

-ahora dime que te hacia ese maldito-dije

-el me obligaba a ver el futuro, para saber quienes estaban en contra de el-dijo valen

-desde cuando?-pregunte fría

-desde mis 6 años-dijo valen lagrimeando un poco

-ya tranquila, aquí estoy yo para cuidarte-dije abrazándola

* * *

Mientras tanto en la azotea del instituto...

-hide quédate quieto-dijo Mia mientras hide la tenía arrinconada contra la pared, intentando robar todos los besos posibles de Mia

-no señorita, tanto tiempo lejos de ti me tienen loco-dije hide robando otro beso de Mia

-apenas han sido 6 meses, además ya estaba a punto de graduarme-dijo Mia

-y a la hora que me avisas-dijo hide colando una de sus piernas, entre las de Mia-después no te quejes un por que te falta el aire o te duelen los pulmones-dijo hide para volver a besar a Mia con pasión, sin perder el toque de amor.

* * *

En el patio trasero del instituto...

-y tu por que no me dijiste que te graduabas-dijo mark, sentado en un árbol, con alba entre sus piernas

-es que la verdad, hasta a mi me sorprendió, me dijeron hace 5 meses, pero debía esforzarme al máximo, si no, no me graduaba, no tuve tiempo, a duras penas para ir al baño y dormir, no soy como victoria esa chica aveces solo dormía, 3 horas a la semana-dijo alba

-ahh, esta bien, pero al menos ahora podemos estar juntos-dijo mark para juntar sus labios con los de alba en un beso dulce y tranquilo, no tenía prisa tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con su querida alba

* * *

En la sala de música del instituto...

-y esa es la historia de los emperadores oscuros-dijo Kazemaru un poco melancólico por lo sucedido un año atrás

-así que por eso les hicieron daño a los endo-dijo Pandora

-así es, aunque yo no sabía nada hasta ayer, si no los hubiera seguido culpando de todo-dijo Kazemaru

-jamás culpes a alguien, si no sabes todo con pruebas y el por que-dijo Pandora

-si gracias-dijo Kazemaru

* * *

De vuelta conmigo y con valen...

Ibamos caminando hacia la parte trasera del instituto, cuando vía alba y a mark muy acarameladitos, así que decidí devolverme, entonces sentí como mi cuerpo se congelaba, al mirar atrás pude ver a alba sonriendo sádicamente, entonces puse calor en mis manos y me descongele, camine hacia ella.

-se puede saber por que hiciste eso-dije

-porque quería, además acabo de ver a endo hechando chispas,por que?-pregunto alba

-porque me vio beshadio a gioenji-dije lo más bajito y evitando que entendiera

-que, que?-pregunto un poco enojada alba

-que me vio besando a alguien y se puso enojado-dije más alto

-y ese alguien era?-pregunto alba

-goenji-dije mirando a otro lado

-y dudo mucho que los haya dejado seguir besando, ahora si que me va escuchar satoru endo-dijo alba para salir corriendo, yo empeze a perseguirla y cuando la encontré ya le había dado tremendo puño a endo.

-para que dejes besar a victoria con quien quiere y a la hora que quiere!-grito alba al ver tirado en el piso a endo

-fútbol...victoria...goenji...estrellas...pingüinos...alba-decía alucinando endo que tenía estrellitas rodeando su cabeza

-creo que te pasaste alba-dije al mirar a endo

-se lo merecía-dijo alba

* * *

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo tuve un poco de inspiración y la escribi, bueno ahora mis preguntas

quien es el hombre misterioso que dice valen?

goenji cumplirá sus promesas?

le daré oportunidad a goenji?

alba le dará más puños endo?

me enamorare de alguien diferente a goenji? Si si, quien?

meresco rewiews?

gracias por leer


	5. Autos, y más estudiantes

Aqui yo de nuevo

(Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5)

Capítulo 5

-eh hola chicas, por que endo esta medio-muerto-dijo Mia entrando de la mano con hide

-porque no dejo que victoria se besará tranquilamente con goenji!-grito alba

-maldición-susurre

-como así!, ahora si que va a quedar muerto endo-dijo Mia corriendo hacia endo

-noooo, por favor no quiero ser hija única-dije interponiendo e entre ellas y endo

-ahhh, esta bien pero si lo volvemos a descubrir, de celoso contigo, te juro que se irá 3 meses al hospital-dijo alba

-no lo haré...no lo haré...-dijo endo recobrando un poco la compostura

-más te vale-dijo amenazante Mia

las horas pasaron hasta la salida...

-Bueno chicas vamos a casa-dije

-olle vi, será que nos llevas-dijo hide

-ah no olvídenlo mi auto ya a tenido muchas transformaciones-dije-pero y si les regalo su propio pase a alguno de ustedes y le regaló su auto-

-encerio, yeah, pero a quien?-pregunto alba

-decidan entre ustedes-dije

-yo soy el indicado-dijo hide emocionado

-no, soy yo-dijo mark abalanzándose encima de hide para comenzar una pelea, cuando hide le iba a dar un puño a Mark

-alto ustedes dos!-grite despelucandome totalmente-les doy carro y permiso a los 2 si se dejan de pelear-

-claro-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras les salía una ureola e ángel

-haré una llamada-dije marcando en el celular el numero de ... El presidente de Japón,-hola-

-hola victoria, por que llamas?-pregunto el presidente

-por que necesito 2 permisos para conducir-dije

-claro, para cuando?-pregunto el presidente feliz

-que te parece para dentro de 2 minutos-dije

-mmmm esta bien-dijo el presidente

-gracias-dije feliz

-vienes por ellas-dijo el presidente

-claro envíeme un mensaje apenas este-dije colgando

-con quien hablabas-pregunto hide

-con el presidente de Japón-dijo endo

-así es, el le debe la vida a ella, así que ella le pide cualquier favor y el lo hace-dijo Mia

-que impresión-dijo mark

-bien ahora los autos-dije

-yo quiero un Audi s5 gt-dijo feliz hide

-que!?, ah no olvídalo-dijo Mia bromeando lastimosamente hide no sabía esto

-oh vamos-dijo hide

-te voy a dar el auto-dije

-oh victoria si eres mala -dijo Mia haciendo un puchero fingido

-aja-dije mientras mi celular sonaba y conteste-hola-

-ah hola, victoria, es que necesito saber los nombres de quienes voy a dar los pases-dijo el presidente

-si son hidetoshi nakata, búscalo en extranjeros y mark kruger, también en extranjeros, ah y Kazemaru ichirouta el si es japonés-dije

-olle al principio solo eran 2 -dijo el presidente

-algún problema con eso?-pregunte con un Tono frío

-no ninguno ni te preocupes-dijo el presidente asustado

-en 10 minutos voy a recoger los pases-dije colgando

-bueno es hora de elegir un auto para mark-dijo alba

-la verdad yo quiero averiguar un poco de autos antes de decirte-dijo mark

-bien-dije

-olle y ami me vas a dar un auto?-pregunto Kazemaru

-eh claro que si-dije

-bien, pero yo también quiero averiguar un poco de autos antes de hacer algo-dijo Kazemaru

-ok entonces primero el auto de hide-dije chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que un Audi s5 gt apareciera frente a nosotros

-olle pero no tengo idea de como hacer, como manejar-dijo hide

-ni yo-dijeron al mismo tiempo mark y Kazemaru

-ahhh, por eso no hay problema-dije y en 3 de mis dedos apareció una luz que voló hasta los chicos

-wow, ya se conducir-dijo mark

-yo también-dijo hide

-y yo-dijo Kazemaru

-bien voy por sus permisos-dije teletransportandome a dónde vivía el presidente, los recoji y volví a donde estabn todos repartí los pases, y transforme a mechanix en una dodge journey, pero a mark le toco cargar a alba en sus piernas, asi todos fuimos a casa, con una Mia enojada falsamente, y un hide que casi estrella el Audi

al día siguiente...

Me desperté como todos los días, con una cara de zombie, que uno verdadero me tendria envidia, me lave la cara y note que la marca del dragón había bajado hasta mi hombro, significaba que mi odio había bajado y ahora soy más o menos normal, me peine dejando ver mis ojos, extrañaba ver con ambos, baje con los chicos feliz de contarles que me paso, todos se alegraron en especial endo, desayunamos y fuimos a la escuela, pero Mia no fue con nosotros tenía que esperar a hide, ya que hide y mark vivían en un hotel un poco lejos, así que me tocaba recogerlo menos mal que mechanix abría portales, cuando lo recoji fuimos rápido a la escuela y casi me olvido de Kazemaru así que tuve que volver para recogerlo, entramos justo a tiempo antes de que llegar el maestro, nos sentamos rápido, y venía seguido por 4 chicos que ya parecía conocer.

-hoy tenemos 4 nuevos estudiantes-dijo el maestro

-hola soy hiroto kiyama, un placer conocerlos-dijo ese chico, y entonces me di cuenta que era grant, el tonto que se creyó alienigena y nos causo a mi y a mi hermano tantos problemas

-bien siéntese al lado de la señorita endo, señorita por favor Levante la mano para que el la reconozca, señor kiyama ella será su pareja en la mayoría de clases, como esta-dijo el maestro yo levanté la mano con desgana, pero lo mire, sus ojos jade se clavaron en mi y no se por que pero me sonroje al instante

-hola cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo grant

-hola kiyama-dije

-por favor llámame hiroto, sería un honor que una bella dama como tu me llame por mi nombre-dijo hiroto, sacándome otro sonrojo, haciéndome parecer como su pelo

-co-como tu-tu di-digas, po-pon atención a los otros estu-tudiantes-dije tartamudeando

-soy suzuno fusuuke-dijo el oji-glacial con su tono frío

-bien, siéntese al lado del señor kabellama, levanta la mano-dijo el maestro, kabellama la levanto con miedo

-gallina, témpano glacial-susurre

-soy nagumo haruya y soy el mejor-dijo nagumo

-tulipán amorfo-susurre de nuevo, hiroto me escucho y se río suavemente

-hola!soy ryuuji midorikawa y me encanta el helado-saludo el peli verde feliz

-adivino el de pistacho

-susurre, y hiroto se río de nuevo

-bueno ustedes formarán pareja, ahora si me disculpan me nesecitan en rectoría-dijo el maestro saliendo de clase

-valla valla valla quien diría que nos encontraríamos de nuevo-dijo hiroto pasando uno de sus brazos por mi hombro

-o quitas el brazo o lo pierdes-dije amenazante

-ya ya tranquila-dijo hiroto quitando su brazo

Mis preguntas

Fue amor a primera vista? O ya sentía algo por el antes?

Goenji se sentirá celoso?

Endo se sentirá celoso? O se controlará para que no lo maten?

Esta linda mi camioneta?

Debería darle auto a kido?

Besare a hiroto?

Meresco rewiews?


	6. Un recuerdo, la clase de latín

(Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5)

Capítulo 6

Voltee a ver a goenji el cual mostraba una aura de celos, pero estaba controlado, estuve unos minutos mirándolo, hasta que el volteo a verme y yo mire a otro lado rápidamente

-que pasa porque evitas su mirada?-me pregunto hiroto

-yo no estoy evitando nada-dije

-claro que si, crees que no te acabo de ver?-pregunto hiroto con esa sonrisa arrogante que parece de akio fudo

-pues cree lo que quieras no me interesa-dije cruzando los brazos

-que humor tan malo tienes, igual al día en que nos conocimos más a fondo-dijo hiroto haciéndome sonrojar

Flash back...

Estaba vagando por el bosque ya que tenía que pensar un poco, hasta encontré una laguna, que reflejaba el cielo nocturno perfectamente "hace cuento tiempo que no me baño en una laguna así" pensé, empeze a quitarme la ropa, y al quedar completamente desnuda me tire al agua, nade por unos minutos y después salí, ya tenía la ropa puesta cuando sentí la presencia de alguien detrás mío, voltee rápidamente y pude ver a un muchacho de tez pálida, ojos jade, cabello rojo y delgado, lo reconocí al instante, grant capitán de génesis, lo mire con odio y me dispuse a irme, pero el tomo mi mano derecha.

-sueltame-dije sin mirarlo

-hay pero que tiene la chiquilla, esta como enojada-dijo grant

-no quiero hablar, con un idiota que se cree alíen, haciendo que los verdaderos, se sientan avergonzados-dije soltándome del agarre y volteando a verlo

-y según tu por que los verdaderos alienigenas, se sienten avergonzados-dijo hiroto

-por que ellos matarían a los humanos en vez de estar jugando tonterías-dije

-y tu como podrías saber eso-dijo hiroto

-porque yo conozco verdaderos alienigenas-dije

-y como quieres que te crea-dijo hiroto

-si quieres no me creas-dije alzando los hombros

-eres una fastidiosa-dijo hiroto

-bastante, pero no más que tu-dije

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que yo hable

-y porque haces todo esto-dije

-por padre, haría lo que fuera por el-dijo hiroto

-un verdadero padre no dejaría que sus hijos utilizarán un meteorito, sabes lo peligroso que es esto-dije tomando el meteorito alíen quedando a centímetros de su rostro-te imaginas la radiación que causa esto-

-no me importa!-grito hiroto

-si el los quisiera no les haría este daño-dije acercándome más

-el nos quiere!-grito hiroto, acercándose mucho más dejando casi nulo el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros

-lo dudo!-grite, pero cuando medi cuenta hiroto me estaba besando, cerré mis ojos y al entreabrirlos vi la imagen de goenji, así que rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y el coló su mano para abrazar mi cintura, el aire se nos acabo y al separarnos me di cuenta de que no era el chico con el que estaba pensando.

-porque me besaste-dije en un susurro

-no lo se es que me estabas desesperando porque no te callabas-dijo hiroto

-maldito, acabas de robar mi primer beso-dije enojada

-ya lo siento, no lo sabía-dijo hiroto

-hagamos que esto no paso y conozcámonos mejor evitando peleas-dije

-por mi esta bien-dijo hiroto

Hablamos por unas horas, pensando que estábamos solos, pero no nos dimos cuenta que 2 personas nos habían seguido...goenji y natsumi

Fin flash back

-eh kiyama quien es tu novia-dijo nagumo

-1. Ella no es mi novia, es mi pareja en algunas clases, y 2. Ella es María victoria endo-dijo hiroto

-endo...endo de dónde me suena?-se pregunto así mismo nagumo

-es el chico que nos venció hace un año-dijo suzuno

-es cierto que tienes que ver con el!?-grito nagumo señalándome, haciendo que todo el salón más mirara

-soy su hermana, algún problema?-pregunte haciendo que mis ojos tomaran un color rojo carmesí

-no ninguno-dijo nagumo escondiéndose detrás de suzuno, ambos muertos del miedo

-bien, si me permiten debo preguntarle algo a alguien-dije alejandome de ellos

Camine hasta Kazemaru y mark que estaba hablando animadamente

-bueno ya eligieron auto?-pregunte (mis ojos ya habían vuelto a ser avellana)

-yo quiero un Chevrolet camaro-dijo mark

-y yo un Ferrari último modelo-dijo Kazemaru

-bueno a la salida los tendrán-dije"será que piden poquito?"me pregunte mentalmente

-victoria-me llamo valen

-eh hola valen que pasa-dije con una sonrisa

-es que quería saber como se llama ese chico de googles-dijo valen

-se llama yuuto kido, porque?-pregunte con una mirada pícarona

-por nada es que quería saber su nombre-dijo valen con un sonrojo(tengo un trauma con los sonrojos)

-yo creo que hay algo más-dije

-no es nada-dijo valen entonces mire su dedo meñique, llevaba un hilo rojo que la unía con yuuto, tenía algunos nudos, después mire a hide ya Mia, también un hilo rojo que los unía este con sólo 2 nudos, a mark y a alba, otro hilo rojo sin nudos, a Pandora y Kazemaru otro hilo rojo más enredado que el cabellos de una crespa, y yo no tenía hilo tampoco goenji, recordé lo que me dijo mi madre no puedes ver el tuyo propio, y menos con quien estas destinada a estar.

-todos a sus asientos ya!-grito el maestro entrando haciéndonos sentar a todos-todos con el libro de latín-

-no lo traje-dijo hiroto

-me toco compartir-dije pasándoselo-siempre tengo que compartir algo-dije con fastidio

-conmigo si-dijo hiroto

-porque será que tu si sabes sacramentó de quisio-dije

-no se, tal vez por que te imnotizo y después te hago enojar-dijo hiroto

-tu eres idiota o es que te haces-dije

-eso depende del momento y la persona-dijo hiroto

-sabes que pon atencion-dije

-no puedo-dijo hiroto

-porque?-pregunte

-por que no se nada de latín-dijo hiroto

-Credit eandem nec docebit vos-dije en latín (traducción: ni creas que te enseñare)

-que?-dijo hiroto con signos de interrogación en la cabeza

-Qui debeat esse morionem est Latina-dije en forma de tortura (traducción: si serás idiota es latín)

-háblame en japonés-dijo hiroto

-nolo-dije con una sonrisa estiló kariya(traducción no quiero)

-señorita ket-sujen dígame una frase en latín que se le ocurra-dijo el maestro mirándome

me levanté de mi puesto- amor est error muri sunt problems, tamen eventually got idem sentientem, beatitudo-dije (traduccion: el amor es un laberinto los problemas son las paredes, pero al final llegamos al mismo sentimiento, la felicidad)

-interesante, se le ocurrió en este momento?-pregunto el maestro

- más o menos, es una conclucion que eh llegado ah vivir, pero no la había podido organizar hasta ahora-dije

mis preguntas

el traductor me tradujo mal?

lo admito no se latín

les gusto mi frase? La inventé yo

kazemaru y mark quieren unos carros muy lindos? O se los quito?

le ayudare a hiroto con latín?

Que pasará con goenji y conmigo?

que tal el triángulo amoroso?

terminare matando a nagumo?

hago yaoi de suzuno pose nagumo? O convierto a suzuno en una chica?

meresco rewiews?

PD: creo que fanfiction tiene algo contra mi cuando subo un capítulo y estoy de primeras suben como 8 fics más, pero no me interesa ya que hay que leer


	7. Suki suzuno

Atención el traje de hada que esta aquí es como el enchantix de bloom pero fucsia

(Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5)

* * *

Capítulo 7

Terminaron las 3 horas de latín, bastante tortuosas para hiroto, ya que no paraba de hablarle en latín, salí y me aleje de todos, fui a la parte más solitaria de la escuela necesitaba respirar

-bien aquí esta todo sólo-dijo alguien, yo me subí a un árbol, dejándome ver a 2 personas y lo primero que hize fue poner una cámara

-nagumo, no te puedes aguantar hasta llegar a casa-dijo suzuno con un sonrojo

-no, no puedo-dijo nagumo besando a suzuno

-aquí nos van a..-dijo suzuno pero una voz lo interrumpió

-que asco unos chicos amandose y besandose largo de aquí par de gays!-grito el horrible maestro de latín, dañador de hard yaoi y lemon

-ves nagumo por ser hombres no nos aceptan , ojalá fuera una chica-dijo suzuno

-si ojalá pero no se puede no te desanimes si-le dijo nagumo con una sonrisa

Eso me causo una gran idea, sonreí con maliciosidad y quite la cámara, salí corriendo a clase.

* * *

En la salida...

-Bueno ya todos tienen sus autos, yo me tengo que ir kido toma tu permiso-dije dándoselo mientras el hiba corriendo a su lamborghini, iba caminando lentamente hasta que Mia me paro

-y tu adonde vas?-pregunto Mia

-a la tienda y después a la casa de alguien-dije

-hay no es la casa de goenji-dijo Pandora

-la va violar y mañana no llegará virgen-dijo alba

-el hace eso y lo mato-dijo endo

-no seas celoso endo!-grito Mia mientras le daba una patada que lo llevo a la mansión de una vez

-fiu que bien no tendré que llevarlo a casa-dije

-bien, dimos a que casa vas?-pregunto alba

-a la de suzuno-dije

-le va a ser infiel a goenji!-grito hide que estaba escondido entre los arbustos

-hidetoshi ven acá que sólo te voy a asesinar-dijo Mia con aura asesina, hide salió corriendo y Mia lo persiguió por un buen rato

-no tengo nada con goenji y mucho menos con suzuno, mañana les muestro chicas, traigan mucho papel higiénico para los derrames nasales-dije entrando a mechanix y acelerando a toda quería llegar rápido a la casa de suzuno(le había instalado un chip para seguirlo, todos los que están cerca mío tienen un chip, llege a la casa y entre silenciosamente, me transforme en fantasma y subí a la habitación donde estaba nagumo empezando a violar a suzuno, no me aguante y puse una cámara.

* * *

Media hora después..

Me encontraba con una derrame nasal, mi primer video hard yaoi, bueno, a lo más o menos importante, me transforme en hada y me aparecí en frente de suzuno, que no pudo dormir, en cambio nagumo estaba roncando como si la vida le dependiera de ello, volé hasta quedar en frente de suzuno

-niño de cabellos platinados-dije

-victoria?, que haces aquí vestida de hada?-pregunto suzuno

-bueno ya que, suzuno he venido a cumplir tu deseo-dije

-es imposible-dijo suzuno

-si es posible, pero con una condición-dije

-cual?-pregunto suzuno

-que me des tu primer hijo, es broma, quiero fotos con cada uno de los trajes que te de, mientras estés convertido en chico, pero la transformación será para siempre-dije con estrellitas en los ojos

-bien, no sabía que eras fujoshi-dijo suzuno

-desde hace rato, ahora toma y cámbiate-dije lanzandole un traje de enfermera sexy

-espera, tengo un dolor de trasero, y si nagumo me ve con esto me viola de nuevo-dijo suzuno

-ya ya tranquilo con mi magia te quito el dolor y dejo dormir más a nagumo-dije

-bien-dijo suzuno resignado

* * *

Después de una larga sesión de fotos...

-esto es un buen material-dije viendo las fotos

-listo, ahora convierteme-dijo suzuno

-ok, de ahora en adelante serás suki suzuno-dije-convierte a este chico en chica, para que su amor sea aceptado-dije con una bola de poder en mis manos que después lance a suzuno, apenas lo toco se convirtió en una chica igual pero con una gran delantera.

-esto no es posible-dijo suki con una voz más aguda

-esto no es posible-dijo suki con una voz más aguda

-si es posible, te lo acabo de demostrar, voy a cambiar tus papeles las memorias y demás excepto las de nagumo, y la de mis amigas-dije

-pero por que la de nagumo no?-pregunto suki

-por que el deberá recordar su amor, y todo eso-dije

-ok-dijo suki

-bueno yo me voy y me llevo a nagumo conmigo-dije cargando a haruya como un saco de papas, mañana el se llevara una gran sorpresa, hice lo que le dije a suzuno y después volví a casa tenía que hacer tareas, pero primero tenía que revelar estas fotos.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Me levanté más temprano tome mis cosas y me fui rápido sin ser descubierta por nadie, me teletransporte al instituto y lo primero que vi fue a suki asustada

-que pasa suki?-pregunte

-y si no le gustó a nagumo como chica?-pregunto preocupada la chica

-el se dará cuenta que eres tu, si ten ama realmente te aceptara como fueras así seas un pingüino-dije

-tu crees?-dijo suki

-no lo creo, lo se-dije

-gracias-dijo suki

-gracias a ti por las fotos-dije

-no se las muestres a nagumo-dijo suki

-sólo a mis amigas fujoshis-dije

-como quieras-dijo suki

-bien, suki ten cuidado con los chicos, te van a querer violar, así que te digo, que le digas lo más pronto a nagumo-dije

-pero y si no me cree-dijo suki

-yo lo haré creer-dije, en ese momento entro nagumo un poco triste

-eh nagumo que tienes!?-grite

-no es nada que te interese-dijo nagumo

-tiene que ver con tu novio?-pregunte con una sonrisa arrogante

-que sabes de el-dijo nagumo corriendo a mi lado

-muchas cosas-dije

-es que es raro recuerdo que ayer estaba en su casa y después aparecí en la mía-dijo nagumo-que sabes de eso?-

-más cosas, pero eso no importa te presento a suki suzuno-dije señalando a suki

-suzuno?-pregunto nagumo

-así es nagumo, me cumplieron el deseo de ser una chica-dijo suki levantándose del puesto cabizbaja

-que?!-grito nagumo pálido

* * *

Mis preguntas

Soy mala por haberlo dejado ahí?

Suzuno se vería sexy con los trajes que le di?

Como reaccionará nagumo?

Nos creerá?

Les mostrare el video y las fotos a mis amigas?

Soy muy linda cuando soy un hada?

Si hay errores me perdonan? Mi iPad no me hace caso

Que pasará en el próximo capítulo?

Seguiré torturando a hiroto con latín?

Meresco rewiews? Meresco que recomienden mi fic?


	8. Aviso, un poco del cap 8

Un poco del cap 8 (inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si me perteneciera habría armaduras en inazuma eleven, le pertenece a level 5)

-que soy una chica nagumo-dijo suzuno

-pero si eso es imposible-dijo nagumo

-era-corregi

-tal vez ya no me ames por ser chica-dijo triste suki

-sabes suzuno yo te amaría así fueras un pingüino-dijo nagumo

-te lo dije-dije

Bueno escribí poco ya que mañana entregan boletines y tal vez me maten o me dejen castigada así que por favor les pido que me perdonen prometo que apenas me desacastigue(existe esa palabra?) habrá conty


	9. Tortura y teatro

Este capítulo va a dama-kge espero te guste, y querida Mia en el próximo capítulo estará tu escena lo que pasa es que hoy despertó mi lado oscuro

(inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si me perteneciera habría armaduras en inazuma eleven, le pertenece a level 5)

capitulo 8

-te amo nagumo-dijo suzuno abalanzándose sobre el haciéndolos caer en el piso

-yo también fusuuke-dio nagumo

-ahora soy suki-dijo suzuno

-que lindos-dije, fui a la ventana y pude divisar a domon que se encontraba que se encontraba de mala gana, sonreí sádicamente, salí del salón y baje las escaleras llegando hasta la entrada donde me encontré con domon, al menos iba sólo, de un solo golpe en la cabeza el quedo desmayado, lo tomé como saco de papas y me lo lleve al sótano de la escuela, la amarre con unas sogas a la pared quedando estirado, yo tenía la primera hora libre, así que no me extrañarían, a los 2 minutos domon despertó

* * *

-que es esta lugar, tsk mi cabeza-dijo domon pero al intentar cojerse la cabeza vio que estaba amarrado-que rayos!-grito

-no grites, de todos modos no te van a escuchar-dije saliendo de las sombras

-tu! Sácame de aquí! No importa cuán buena seas en el fútbol, no puedes hacerme esto!-grito más duro domon

-si puedo, y acaso que te estoy haciendo?, nada aún-dije acercándome a el

-que piensas ?-pregunto domon asustado

-nada, sólo recordando la tortura-dije sacando un cuchillo de mi uniforme, mis ojos tomaron un color rojo, y domon estaba que temblaba

-que...que me vas a..a..a hacer-dijo tartamudeando domon

-simplemente hacerte lo que me hiciste a mi no dejarme caminar pero en ti será diferente, en ti será para siempre-dije

-no, no ayúdenme!-grito domon horrorizado

-ya te dije que no gritaras, no te escucharan-dije empezando a cortar trozos de sus piernas como si un trozo de carne se tratase, domon gritaba y gritaba, hubo un momento en que me aburrí y decidí bajarlo, domon se quiso desmayar, pero a la vez correr pero no podía su pies aun estaban amarrados

-po-por fa-favor de-déjame ir-dijo domon suplicando

-mmmm no-dije con una sonrisa sádica, cortando un pie de una sola vez, haciendo que se desmayara del dolor, fui por un poco de agua para despertarlo, apenas la traje se la heche encima el despertó aún adolorido-ni te duermas quiero ver esa cara de dolor y sufrimiento-dije con un tono tierno

-no por favor no me hagas daño-dijo domon

-tonto ya te hice ahora por que no terminamos con todo esto-dije para voltearlo y que el quedara boca abajo le golpee la espalda en la zona lumbar escuchando con se quebraba un poco, dejándolo así cuadraplegico, como ya había quedado antes, pero el quedara para siempre y yo sólo dure como 2 días, después le corte el otro pie, pero a domon ya no le dolía ya no sentía sus piernas, al rato se desmayó de nuevo y lo lleve a los baños de hombres, no había nadie así que lo deje ahí sangrando, me mire en el espejo viendo como mi cara tenía salpicaduras de sangre y demás partes de mi cuerpo también con sangre en especial mis manos y mi tórax, cerré la puerta del baño me quite mi ropa y la queme con un chasquido de dedos ya tenía otro uniforme.

Me lave las manos y la cara, mire a domon que seguía perdiendo sangre, después salí como si nada, apenas habían pasado 45 minutos, fui al salón de química y me senté, mi ojos volvieron a ser avellana, entonces entro hiroto, y mis demás compañeros a clase, todavía faltaban 5 minutos para empezar

* * *

-hola victoria, por que te fuiste tan temprano esta mañana?-pregunto haruna sentándose junto ami

-es que tenía que resolver unas cosas-dije

-y que clase de cosas?-pregunto Mia

-tiene que ver suki suzuno y fusuuke suzuno, miren-dije pasándole las fotos a Mia, Alba, Pandora y valen, que apenas las vieron les dio un derrame nasal

-oigan alguna de ustedes ah visto a domon?-pregunto kido

-no, de pronto esta en el baño-dijo haruna

-si de seguro, ya vuelvo-dijo kido saliendo del salón

-como las conseguiste?-pregunto alba

-cumpliendole su deseo-dije

-ahhh, ya veo suki es suzuno lo convertiste-dijo Pandora

-si así es-dije

Entonces se hollo un grito desde el baño de hombres, sorprendiendo a todos a mi alrededor excepto a mi, todos salieron corriendo al baño, yo entre ellos, cuando abrieron la puerta a la mayoría le dio la pálida, ahí estaba domon desangrandose aún pero más poco, ese chico si que tenía sangre

-voy a llamar una ambulancia-dije con una preocupación fingida

-quien pudo haber hecho algo así?-pregunto natsumi

-no lo se pero quería que nadie descubriera que fue el, miren quemo la ropa-dijo goenji señalando las cenizas

-tenía una mente muy perversa al parecer lo torturo hasta que se desmayara-dijo ichinose

Llame a la ambulancia, y segui ollendo lo que decían

-debía odiar mucho a domon para hacerle esto-dijo kido

-victoria con tu magia no puedes sanarlo?-pregunto haruna

-no lo siento, al parecer le golpearon la espalda dejándolo cuadraplegico-dije-voy a esperar la ambulancia afuera-

Apenas salí alguien me siguió me detuve y voltee, era endo

-que pasa endo?-pregunte

-tu lo hiciste verdad?-dijo endo

-endo, yo no sería capaz, a los únicos que les siento rencor es a natsumi y a goenji a nadie más, además el es compañero de equipo menos le haría daño-mentí con un toque de tierna y enojo

-si tienes razón eres mi hermanita, y no eres capaz de torturar a nadie-dijo endo acariciandome la cabeza

-jamás haría daño-dije " endo no sabes lo mucho que te equivocas"pensé

-vamos por la ambulancia-dije endo corriendo a la puerta a los 5 minutos llego la ambulancia

-que paso?-pregunto el enfermero

-el estaba en baño sangrando se está muriendo ayuda-dije fingiendo estar asustada

-llevanos-dijo el enfermero

-yo los llevo mi hermanita esta un poco traumada-dijo endo

-y sangre y cenizas y todos preocupados-dije agarrando me la cabeza como si de verdad estuviera traumada

-ya no te preocupes, lo vamos a ayudar-dijo el enfermero acariciandome la cabeza

-gracias-dije

-por aquí-dijo endo empezando a correr

* * *

mis preguntas

fui muy mala con domon?

se me da bien el Gore? Es que no se nada de torturas

fingo bien?

quien será el siguiente para la tortura?

que clase de tortura utilizare?

endo cree que yo soy demasiado inocente?

salvaran a domon? Ojalá qué si quiero ver como se sentirá inservible

alguien me descubrirá?

meresco rewiews? Si molesto mucho con esta pregunta


	10. Ichinose, 8 meses de noviazgo

(Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5)

* * *

Capítulo 9

Endo llevo a todos los enfermeros al baño, cuñado entraron casi se vomitan jamás habían visto algo así.

-esto es imposible, nadie que sea humano sería capaz de esto-dijo el enfermero

"Yo no soy humana" pensé,-su odio debió superar los estándares humanos-dije

-es cierto, pero al parecer quería que viviera para sufrir, tiene pulsó, pero le golpeo la espalda dejándolo cuadraplegico-dijo el enfermero

Apenas se llevaron a domon vi que ichinose se quedo estático, y me miro, yo también lo mire y le sonreí sádicamente, como diciéndole "tu eres el siguiente" el se asusto, y callo.

-que pasa ichinose?-pregunte agachandome a su lado, con una preocupación falsa

-tu fuiste-dijo ichinose señalándome

-yo no podría-dije con cara tierna

-tu si-dijo ichinose

"Quieres ser el siguiente?"le pregunte a través de telepatía

-ahhhhh-grito ichinose

-que pasa ichinose?-pregunto aki

-e-ella-dijo ichinose señalándome

-yo que, creo que lo de domon te tiene paranoico-dije

-yo también lo creo que es mejor que te vallas a casa-dijo aki

-no no-dijo ichinose

-ya cálmate-dije

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la escuela...

Hide se había llevado a Mia a este lado de la escuela aprovechando el desorden, ninguno de los 2 sabía lo que pasaba al otro lado, hide había preparado algo para Mia el día anterior, en el salón 55b un salón deshabitado ya que decían que ahí asustaban, pero a hide no le importaba mucho, llevo a Mia con los ojos tapados con sus manos

-hide que pasa por que tanto misterio?-pregunto divertida Mia

-ya veras no seas tan impertinente-dijo hide-ya-dijo hide destapando sus ojos, dejándole verle salón decorado con, velas, pétalos de rosa, cortinas rojas, dándole al lugar un toque romántico, y en la mitad una clase de picnic

-que es esto?-pregunto Mia

-es la celebración de nuestros 8 meses de novios-dije hide

-encerio lo había olvidado-dijo Mia, haciendo que hide se desanimará-es broma-dijo Mia sacando una cajita pequeña de su espalda, sorprendiendo a hide el cual la beso y guardo el regalo, la "arrastro" a la alfombra que había en el lugar, y empezó a darle de comer haciendo enojar un poco a Mia

-yo puedo sola-dijo Mia haciendo un puchero

-si pero hoy quiero consertirte-dijo hide dándole otro beso a Mia, ella sonrojada lo acepto, el empezó a recostarla en la alfombra, haciendo que Mia empezara a forcejear

-aún no estoy lista-dijo Mia con un tierno sonrojo

-perdón-dijo hide

-algún día lo estaré lo juro-dijo Mia

-y yo te esperare-dijo hide

-te amo-dijo Mia

-y yo a ti-dijo hide

De vuelta conmigo...

-que trauma lo que acaba de pasar con domon-dijo alba

-si lo se-dijo endo

-oigan, donde esta Mia?-pregunto Pandora

-hay no que tal que le pase lo mismo que a domon-dijo asustada valen

-no se preocupen, la vi salir con hide, deben estar celebrando sus 8 meses de novios-dije

-hay menos mal ya me había asustado-dijo haruna

-ojalá hubiera podido ayudar a domon-dije con un tristeza falsa

-ya victoria, no es tu culpa no estuviste en ese momento-dijo alba

-si tranquila-dijo Pandora

-gracias chicas-dije

Entro el director

-estudiantes, por el incidente de hoy todos tienen el día libre-dijo el director, en otro momento todos hubieran saltado de la felicidad pero no era el momento

Todos salieron cabizbajos hasta yo no quería levantar sospechas, apenas salimos fuimos a las casa, apenas llege a mi habitación me duplique y le dije. A la doble que fingiera estar triste,y me teletransporte a la casa de ichinose, con un gabán azul, que tapaba la ropa que tenía por debajo, entre a su habitación y lo encontré durmiendo, menos trabajo para mi, tome unas esposas y lo espose a la parte metálica de arriba de la cama impidiéndole moverse y en los pies también lo amarre, hice un hechizo insonoro, sólo nosotros 2 escucharíamos lo que pasa en la habitación, revise que ni hubiera nadie en casa, coloque mis ojos rojos y desperté a ichinose

-hola-dije con una nueva sonrisa arrogante

-co-como entraste?-pregunto asustado ichinose

-eso no importa, quiero jugar un juego-dije con una sonrisa sádica, quitándome el gabán mostrando un vestido negro, poniéndome unos guantes negros

-nooo!, ayuda!-grito ichinose

-nadie te podrá escuchar-canturree, sacando de no se dónde un látigo, junto a un cuchillo el mismo que utilice para domon

-que me vas a hacer?-pregunto ichinose

-amm primero un poco de dolor-dije dándole múltiples latigazos en el cuerpo dejándolo marcado por todo el cuerpo, me encantaban los gritos que hacia, empezó a sangrar me relamí los labios, su sangre era o+ pero tenía un olor muy mmmm delicioso

-por favor déjame ir-dijo ichinose

-ni por que me mataran, no dejaré que nadie te ayude como tu no dejaste que me ayudarán a ami-dije cogiendo el cuchillo, y empeze a cortar 1 dedo de cada mano de ichinose

-ahhhh no por favor mátame de una vez!-grito ichinose cerrando los ojos

-eso jamás-dije cortando 2 dedos más, pero me canse de cosas pequeñas así que baje un poco más hasta su rodilla y la corte, cortando su pierna solo la mitad haciendo que sangrara más empeze a tomar de su sangre el me vio horrorizado.

-eres una psicópata-dijo ichinose

-bastante-dije dando otro pequeño sorbo a su sangre-tu dices de esto a alguien y te quedarás sin tu otra pierna, y ciego-dije levantando me volviéndome a poner el gabán, el me miro con odio y cerré la puerta tras de mi, fui a su baño me cambie de ropa queme la que tenía, me lave y me teletransporte a mi habitación, que estaba vacía al parecer los chicos estaban con mi doble, una cuarteada perfecta, mande una señal a mi doble, ella se disculpó con mis amigos, y fue a la cosí a ahí nos unimos, y recibí sus recuerdos, sólo estaban en la sal viendo "orgullo y prejuicio", aburridos

-hola chicos-dije

-ah hola victoria ya tomaste agua?-pregunto endo

-si-asenti

-noticia de último minuto, se ha encontrado a un joven torturado en su casa y en su propia habitación, ha sido mutilado en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, y había ropa quemada en su baño-dijo la reportera

-que extrañó-dijo endo

-se nuevo no pude hacer nada-dije con unas lágrimas falsas en mis ojos

-ya tu estaba con nosotros no tienes la culpa-dijo kido abrasandome

* * *

mis preguntas

deberia matar a alguien diferente para que no sospechen que no soy yo ni endo? Tengo muchos enemigos en el mundo

torture mucho a ichinose?

esto no tiene nada que ver pero, que edad tiene yuuichi tsurugi?

que tal la celebración de hide y Mia?

a el vestido que utilice es el primero de estos, posts/imagenes/14150900/Angelina-Jolie_-_hasta-donde-llega-la-belleza_.html

Natsumi empezara a sospechar algo?

me siento orgullosa subí 2 cap en un día

dejare las torturas un poco?

meresco rewiews? Cómo siempre mi pregunta


	11. Natsumi, una falsa historia

(Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5)

* * *

Capitulo 10

Después de que todo me dijeran"no tienes la culpa" aki llamo, endo contesto y puso alta voz

-hola aki, que pasa?-pregunto endo

-el chico al que acaban de torturar es ichinose!-grito aki

-que?!-grito endo

-así es, el hospital en que lo recibieron es donde trabaja el padre de shuuya, shuuya me acaba de llamar a decirme, y quería que le avisará a kido-dijo aki con la voz entrecortada al parecer estaba llorando

-tranquila aki, vamos para allá-dijo kido

-gracias-dijo aki colgando

-bien, yo llevo a haruna y a valen-dijo kido (valen empezó a vivir con nosotros desde el día anterior)

-ok, yo llevo a alba a Mia, a Pandora y a endo-dije (Mia ya sabía lo que estaba pasando)

-listo, vámonos rápido-dije, corriendo a mechanix, el cual estaba dormido, lo desperté y nos fuimos al hospital, al llegar estaba aki siendo abrazada por goenji, ella lloraba desconsoladoramente, y el intentaba calmarla, endo corrió hacia goenji y lo empujo, en su mirada se notaba que le decía "alejate ella es mia", goenji se alejó de ellos y se acercó a nosotros

-que sabes?-pregunto kido

-sólo que le cortaron una pierna y 6 dedos, 3 de cada mano, quemaron la ropa en el baño, debe ser el mismo torturador-dijo goenji

-y como sabes que es hombre?-pregunto Mia

-Mia tiene razón, puede ser una mujer-dijo Pandora

-yo creo que fue victoria-dijo natsumi entrando en la conversación

-es Imposible victoria estaba con nosotros todo este tiempo- me defendió alba

-pero, las 2 personas a las que torturaron tuvieron que ver con lo que paso hace un año-dijo natsumi

-y, como sabemos que no le hicieron daño a más persona?-pregunto haruna enojada

-pues los primeros sospechosos son los hermanos endo-dijo natsumi largandose

-ya vuelvo chicos necesito ir baño-dije, alejandome de ellos, al llegar al baño me duplique y a mi clon le di instrucciones de hacerse la sufrida y llorar de vez en cuando, ella se fue y yo me cambie de ropa, me puse unas botas largas negras, unos jeans negros y una blusa negra, y una máscara como la de hatsune miku en love is war (aquí el link, solo unanlo m .youtube watch?v= xb4zELo f1mA)

Natsumi entro a un pabellón oscuro deshabitado, mis ojos volvieron a ser rojos, y esa sonrisa sádica volvió a tomar mi rostro, camine detrás de natsumi, la cual se volteó asustada y me vio

-qui-quien eres?-pregunto asustada natsumi

-tu peor pesadilla-dije con una voz gruesa acorralandola a la pared

-tu eres la que le hace daño a mis amigos-dijo natsumi aún con miedo

-así es, pero sabes no quiero jugar contigo, sólo un recuerdo-dije cogiendo uno de sus dedos fracturandolo

-aaaahhhh-grito muy duro natsumi, todo el hospital la escucho me quedaba poco tiempo

-te duele, aja jajajaja-me reí macabramente, aún con esa voz gruesa-escúchame bien niña, no te entrometas en mis planes, y no le heches la culpa a nadie, yo hago esto por diversión, haber si la sociedad me coloca un poco de atención-dije

-por aquí, el grito era de aquí-grito uno de los enfermeros

-parece que ya no tienes escapatoria-dijo natsumi con una sonrisa arrogante

-hmp sólo tengo que dejar la prueba de que estuve aquí-dije quitándome la bulas dejándome en un esqueleto blanco, lo queme, tome el dedo de natsumi y lo sostuve frente a ella-esto me lo quedare como recuerdo-pero tambien le golpee la pierna rompiendosela ella grito de nuevo, ahí si me fui lo más rápido dejando a natsumi con odio, fui a los baños y llame a mi doble, fingió muy bien, el dedo de natsumi, lo enrolle en un papel, y le escribí con una letra diferente a la mía y a la de endo, le escribí "me escondo, los que una vez me hicieron daño recibirán su merecido, y esta chiquilla ya no tiene esto por entrometida" lo deje al lado de los lavabos y volví con los chicos, aún estaban tristes

-como esta ichinose?-pregunte con unas lagrimas en mis ojos

-pues dicen que ya controlaron el flujo de sangre, que esta bien pero que perdió mucha-dijo aki

-ah-suspire-quien es capaz de hacer eso?-pregunte

-no lo se-dijo valen-y eso que veo el futuro, hay algo que me impide ver, es como si hubiera una pared-

-debe ser algo como un pulso electromagnético, aveces me pasaba a mi-dije

-doctor goenji al pasillo 8, doctor goenji al pasillo 8 urgente-dijo una muchacha atraves del altavoz

-vamos a ver que paso-dijo goenji, todos asentimos y nos dirigimos hasta allá, y a todos les sorprendió lo que había, natsumi respirando llorando de dolor, gritando algunas veces

-no pude hacer nada de nuevo-dije llorando de nuevo, endo me abrazo

-ya calma tranquila tu no podías saber nada-dijo endo

-si, victoria-dijo goenji

-era una mujer-dijo natsumi

-que?-pregunto kido

-es una mujer la que esta haciendo todo esto, sólo quiere llamar la atención de la sociedad-dijo natsumi

-que menté tan retorcida si hace esto-dijo valen

-es cierto, sólo por llamar la atención? Que aprenda a cantar y se paré en un escenario-dijo Mia

Natsumi empezó a cerrar los ojos

-no te duermas-dije agachandome a su lado, ella abrió los ojos de una vez-traigan una camilla rápido-dije "buena actuación"dijo kurayami a mis adentros

-ya viene para acá-dijo el Dr. Goenji

-tal vez no te pude salvar, pero te puedo ayudar ahora, te duele aquí?-pregunte apretando levemente la pierna que no le rompí

-no-dijo natsumi, después le aprete la otra-ahh-grito natsumi

-al parecer te rompió la pierna-dije

-llego la camilla-dijo un enfermero

-bien subanla-dijo el Dr. Goenji

La subieron y el doctor no me dejo entrar, todos fuimos a la sala de espera yo con esa preocupación falsa aún

-tengo que ir al baño-dijo aki

-ten cuidado-le dije

Ella se fue, pero a los segundos se ollo un grito, todos corrimos a ver que era y estaba aki, con los ojos sin brillo viendo el dedo de natsumi y la nota.

* * *

mis preguntas

Cual fue la parte que mas les gusto?

natsumi aprenderá a quedarse callada?

deberia unirme a un clan de asesinos donde me paguen bien por mis habilidades?

endo empezara a sospechar de mi? O es demasiado tonto?

me estaré convirtiendo en una fanática de los gritos y el dolor?

me estaré pareciendo al video que les mostré?

meresco rewiews?


	12. Una propuesta, mi primer trabajo

(Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5)

* * *

Capítulo 11

-que es eso?-pregunto Mia señalando la nota, endo abrazaba a aki

-es una nota-dijo aki-dice que los que le hicieron daño recibirán su castigo

-quienes son esos?-pregunte

-no lo se, es mejor que llamemos a la policía-dijo alba

Alba los llamo y enseguida llegaron,empezaron a preguntarnos a todos donde estábamos y todo eso,yo lloraba de vez en cuando, los policías me creyeron, yo no tenía nada que ver, según ellos, llego la noche y nos fuimos a casa, llege a mi habitación y me deje caer sobre la cama, había sido un día bastante largo, al cerrar los ojos pude sentir el aura de alguien desconocido en mi habitación

-quien eres?-pregunte sentándome en la cama sin mirarle

-valla, valla, si que eres talentosa, he venido a proponerte algo-dijo un rubio, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura, ojos rojos, cuerpo bien formado y alto, saliendo de las sombras

-aphrodi-dije abriendo los ojos, pero enseguida los cerré y sonreí macabramente-que quieres de mi?-

-me di cuenta de lo que le hiciste a esos 3 hoy, primero los torturabas y después fingías preocupación y tristeza, te duplicaste para tener cuartada, eres increíble, por eso eh venido a proponerte algo, quiero que te unas a mi organización, nos hacemos llamar los dioses, por que le quitamos la vida a los mortales, y tu nos ayudarás claro si aceptas-dijo afuro tomando mi barbilla obligándome a verlo,avellana contra carmesí

-y que gano con eso?-pregunte

-depende a quien mates-dijo afuro

-mmm-dije soltándome de afuro,colocándome un dedo en mi barbilla, después sonreí sádicamente-acepto-

-bien, tu sobrenombre será... Rosa negra-dijo afuro

-por que?-pregunte

-por que, como una rosa es a la vista fragil y hermosa, su belleza te cautiva y te atrae pero al tomarla te clava sus espinas derramando sangre-dijo afuro

-bien seré rosa negra, cuando empiezo?-pregunte emocionada

-pronto, pero por hoy descansa mañana será un día agitador-dijo afuro

-hoy ya lo fue, aphrodi-dije

-no me digas aphrodi, dime líder, no puedo tener preferencias-dijo afuro

-lo siento a-phro-di, pero yo hago lo que quiero-dije tumbándole sobre la cama, quedando sobre afuro

-es mejor no contradecirte-dijo afuro-pero no quiero morir a mano de todos mis "empleados"-dijo afuro recalcando la última palabra

-mmmmm esta bien, pero cuando estemos tu y yo solos te juro que te llamo como yo quiera-dije sentándome a horcajadas sobre su vientre

-bájate-dijo afuro

-no-dije

-no me provoques-dijo afuro

-si sí lo hago-dije sonriéndole arrogantemente

-me apiadare de tu esposo cuando se casé contigo-dijo afuro

-si es que me caso-dije

-buen punto, pero si aún no te has casado a tus 23 años te casarás conmigo-dijo afuro

-que ah no-dije bajandome de encima suyo

-claro que si, pero a esa edad si no te has Casado, serás mi esposa-dijo afuro

-y si no acepto-dije

-estarás sola para siempre-dijo afuro

-ah, esta bien es una trato-dije

-bien-dijo afuro dándome la mano

"Espero casarme antes" pensé

-bueno yo me voy, duerme bien-dijo afuro saliendo por mi ventana

-maldito baka, tendré que casarme contigo-dije, bostezando levemente dejándome caer en las trampas de morfeo

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Desperté tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado ayer, me aliste y salí a la escuela, fui sola y a pie entonces vi a hiroto sin el uniforme, fui corriendo hasta el

-eh hiroto, por que sin uniforme?-pregunte

-padre, me cambio de escuela apenas paso lo de ayer, perdóname victoria pero yo debo irme-dijo hiroto cabizbajo

-no te disculpes no es tu culpa, tienes suerte, ya no te torturare con latín-dije

-es cierto, adiós-dijo hiroto

-adiós-dije sonriéndole, el se fue y me quede viendo la dirección en que se fue, sentí que alguien se hizo al lado mío, y voltee a verlo

-líder, no esperaba verlo por acá-dije viendo a aphrodi, que utilizaba un smoking y un sombrero, pero la camisa la tenía abierta los 3 primeros botones, y la chaquéta no la tenía puesta, la sostenía hacia atrás, dándole un toque sexy-no esta muy temprano para usar smoking-

-es mi ropa de trabajo-dijo aphrodi

-oh ya líder, y que le trae por aquí, junto a su dulce rosa-dije

-tu primer trabajo-dijo dándome un sobré

-interesante, lo haré en la noche, cuanto gano?-pregunte

-2 millones de dólares-dijo aphrodi (no se mucho de yenes así que utilizare los dólares)

-bien, líder, cuando podré tener el dinero?-pregunte

-mañana si lo matas hoy-dijo afuro

-considere este trabajo como hecho, líder-dije

-eso espero-dijo afuro llendose

Seguí mi camino a la escuela, iba normal, llegue al salón había unos pocos estudiantes, así que me senté y leí la información del hombre

"Mike barton"

"36 años"

"Explota a jovencitas de poca edad y las obliga a bailar danzas gitanas, hace esto a sus sobrinas, y no tiene hijas, a las que no son de su familia las viola, y las vuelve prostitutas, una de sus sobrinas escapo, Amelia barton, 4 años después de haber sido secuestrada, mandado a asesinar por desconocido "

Así qué este era el maldito que le hizo eso a Mia, hoy se las vería conmigo, lo haría sufrir, hasta que muriera

-eh victoria, que lees?-pregunto Mia intentando quitarme la información

-eh no nada Mia no te preocupes-dije escondiendo la información

-o que mala eres-dijo Mia haciendo un puchero

-sólo un poco-dije

-siéntense!-grito el maestro-bueno hoy tengo noticias la primera, los estudiantes de ayer ya están bien y estabilizados, la segunda el estudiante hiroto kiyama se cambió de escuela, así que la señorita endo quedara sola-

-bien-dije

-ahora, hagan un regalo para sus compañeros en el hospital, mañana se los llevarán-dijo el maestro, todos se emocionaron, yo sólo fingí estarlo

* * *

Al anochecer...

Todos dormían ya, eran las 8, me coloque una ropa de gitana, y la capa, o y claro, lleve mi máscara, llegue a dónde vivía y trabajaba ese maldito, entre sin ser vista me cambie, y fui a la tarima, empece a bailar, y lo ve sentado como un rey en un trono rodeado por mujeres, fijo su vista en mi y llamo a un sirviente.

-quien es ella?-le pregunto señalándome

-no lo se, pero, la desea?-pregunto el sirviente

-claro que si, la quiero en 5 minutos en mi cuarto-dijo mike llendose

-tu la nueva ven aquí-dijo el sirviente llamándome, fui enseguida

-que pasa?-pregunte

-el jefe quiere verte-dijo el sirviente, el me llevo a la habitación de mike, ahí estaba en su cama esperándome

-valla, que linda-dijo mike, haciéndome señas con su mano para que me acercara

-nos escucharan-pregunte con una voz tierna fingida

-no te preocupes este lugar es insonoro-dijo mike

-perfecto-dije cambiando mi voz y mis ojos, poniéndome en seguida la máscara, con mi telequinesis atraje cuerdas y lo amarre, el grito de horror

-que me vas a hacer!-grito

-sólo torturare un poco y matarte-dije

Tomé entonces el cuchillo que yo cargaba, el de siempre, el que no me abandonaría para mis torturas, el abrió los ojos de par en par e intento liberarse; yo reí ligeramente.

-No lo intentes-dije con voz gruesa y escalofriante, le mostré el cuchillo cómo lo hacen en las películas y fingí que se lo iba a clavar en el corazón lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos muy fuertemente y suspirara. Volví a reir.

No cabía de emoción pero decidí hacerlo más divertido que símplemente clavarle el cuchillo. Tomé el cuchillo y lo deslicé por su boca cortando a los lados, eso debió dolerle mucho pero no hizo ningún sonido. Me enfadé así que comencé a clavarle el cuchillo pero en un punto eso me aburrió, tomé un cuchillo mucho más grande, que escondía bajo la falda y corté una de sus manos de un tajo, eso hizo que lanzara una gemido así que continué, primero con su otra mano, después sus brazos y cuando iba a cortar sus pies me di cuenta de que ya no sentía. Lo revisé, no respiraba, me apresuré a cortar lo que quedaba de él y lo dejé en su cama.

Tome mis ropas y las queme, enseguida me puse un vestido rojo y escape por su ventana, mi primer trabajo cumplido, volví a mi habitación donde me esperaba afuro

-te divertiste?-pregunto

-bastante-dije con esa sonrisa sádica

* * *

mis preguntas

sospechaban que afuro fuera el jefe de la organización?

que tal mi nombre?rosa negra

afuro y yo nos casaremos? O en el momento en que digan "si alguien se pone habla ahora o calle para siempre" shuuya interferirá?

que tal mi primer trabajo?

Mia se enterara de lo que hice?

meresco mis lindos rewiews?

quien será mi próximo trabajo?

PD: mañana empiezo a trabajar en unas cosillas así que tardare más en actualizar por favor ni me maten

PD2: el vestido que utilize con ichinose era el que utilizo angelina jolie, en Sr. Y Sra. Smith, en la parte en que mato al primero, la canción que les dije era love is war de hatsune miku sub esp, y gracias por leer


	13. 2 trabajo, Sr Y Sra Kuringston

(Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5)

* * *

Capitulo 12

-mañana tendrás tu dinero mi linda rosa-dijo afuro

-gracias líder-dije

-lindo vestido-dijo afuro

-lo se, es de último minuto-dije

-pues, delinea muy bien tu figura-dijo afuro, poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura

-o quitas tu mano, o yo te la mutiló-dije

-ya no te enojes mi rosa negra-dijo afuro, retirando su mano

-me necesitas para otro trabajo? O me vas a dejar dormir?-pregunte

-no puedo visitar a mi rosa negra, mi asesina más sádica de todos-dijo afuro

-no soy tuya, pero si sádica-dije

-bueno rosa, te traje una mercancía que me llego esta mañana es una clase de veneno muy extraño y quiero que tu lo utilices-dijo afuro dándome 5 tarritos de veneno azul

-cuando tienes un trabajo para mi?-pregunte

-mañana te lo daré, por hoy descansa mi rosa-dijo afuro llendose de nuevo

-interesante veneno, mañana veré que haces-dije dejándolo al lado de mi mesita de noche, me dirigí al baño, me di una ducha, y me fui a dormir

Al día siguiente...

Todos estaban felices por visitar a ichinose, domon y natsumi, a mi se me olvido hacer lo regalos, así que compre 3 cartas que decían que te mejores, todos fuimos al hospital al primero que visitaron fue a domon

-eh chicos, que felicidad es verlos-dijo domon viendo a todos nuestros compañeros, pero su mirada se detuvo en mi

-hola domon, ya te sientes mejor?-pregunte sonriéndole

-yo, tu-tu-dijo domon nervioso

"Di algo y término el trabajo de matarte"le dije por medio de telepatía

-eh domon, que felicidad que estés a salvo-dijo kido

-si-dijo domon

-lástima que te halla hecho daño en tu espalda–dije

-es cierto, ya no puedes jugar fútbol-dijo endo-que destinó más cruel-

-pero quería verte vivir y sufrir-dijo Mia

-que menté tan retorcida-dije

-bueno, vamos a visitar a ichinose-dijo el maestro

-ichinose también esta aquí?-pregunto domon

-así es, también natsumi, al parecer es una chica joven que quiere llamar la atención-dije

-y hay sospechosos?-pregunto domon

-estaba victoria pero ella tenía cuartada así que era imposible-dijo alba

-bueno vámonos-dijo el maestro arrastrandonos a todos, ichinose fingía mejor que domon, al menos si apreciaba su vida, después visitamos a natsumi y volvimos a la escuela, todo tranquilo, llegamos a la hora del descanso, me el eje de los chicos, y fui a la azotea, donde empece a mirara el veneno

-interesante, que harás?-dije mirándolo, alguien callo en frente mío, aphrodi con su mismo smoking

- ya lo descubrirás, aquí tus trabajos para hoy y tu dinero-dijo afuro, dándome un sobré y una maleta bastante grande

-gracias líder, pero me haría un favor llevaría el dinero a mi cuarto sería sospechoso que yo cargue tanto dinero en la escuela-dije

-es cierto mi linda rosa-dijo afuro-te lo llevare pero, mañana tienes que darme algo-

-medio millón de dólares te parece bien?-pregunte

-me parece mejor un beso-dijo afuro

-ah esta bien-dije acercándome a el, dándole un casto beso en los labios

-me conformo con eso por ahora, dentro de unos años cuando seas mi esposa, me darás todos los besos que yo quiera-dijo afuro llendose de nuevo

Mire la información

"Jennifer y kyle kuringston"

"35 y 38 años"

"El hombre secuestra jovencitas con poderes y las obliga a utilizarlos para beneficio propio, su esposa maltrata a las chicas, si son jóvenes y hermosas, les desfigura la cara, por celos, en las noches descansan desde las 8, pero la mujer se levanta a las 8:30 a pasear, mandados a asesinar por desconocido"

Tal vez ellos eran los que le hicieron daño a valen, esto no era una coincidencia, estoy segura de que ellos eran, ahora se las verían conmigo

-victoria, porque tan sola?-pregunto valen llegando hacia mi

-eh por nada valen es sólo que quería pensar-dije

-bueno bajemos que ya van a timbrar-dijo valen, yo asentí, te días venganza valen, yo me encargaría de eso

8 pm...

Todo estaba listo, mi ropa, mis armas el veneno, todo, salí por la ventana, llegue a una mansión muy grande, entre a una habitación gigante, en la mitad un cama con una mujer y un hombre, mire la hora 8:15 faltaban 15 minutos para todo así que en una jeringa instale el veneno, me puse mi máscara, coloque mis ojos rojos y espere los 15 minutos, esos minutos pasaron rápidamente la mujer desperto y salió al jardín, se paró en frente de una tumba, y empezó a hablarle, al parecer era su padre, me parè detràs de èlla y eso hizo que se sobresaltara

-Quien eres?-me dijo. Yo reì y me abalancè hacia èlla, se asustò pero eso me hizo feliz.

-tu asesina-dije simplemente, eso la desconcertò un momento pero despuès abriò los ojos de par en par y quizo golpearme. Yo detuve su mano. -No es momento para ponernos agresivos, sòlo te estoy diciendo que puedo hacer que lo veas màs pronto Y LO HARÈ pero puede ser de la manera fàcil o de la difìcil ¿Cuàl prefieres?-No contestò y decidì que de la manera fàcil no serìa-Bueno, por la difìcil entonces-Tomè veneno que habìa mencionado antes y se lo clavè en el cuello. Gritò ahogadamente.

-Lo que te acabo de inyectar es toxina botulìnica y es un poderoso veneno que harà que tu sistema nervioso falle y te causarà una muerte muy dolorosa pero no te preocupes tardarà màximo media hora en actuar asì que buenas noches, Jennifer kuringston-dije con voz escalofriante

-kyle-grito Jennifer mientras se retorcía de dolor

Eso me hizo voltear de inmediato y en efecto ahì estaba èl corriendo hacia Jennifer y viendome con odio. Fue hacia èlla muy ràpido mientras su esposa se retorcìa de dolor, al final Jennifer dejo de moverse y murió "que débil"pensé

-Matame, ya no tengo nada por lo que seguir adelante-dijo kyle muy triste y no podìa hacer nada por ello, si lo vemos de otra manera serìa yo la "heroína a medias" que tendrìa; no tenìa razones para seguir viviendo y yo no tenìa intenciones de dejarlo seguir con su vida aùn si eso implicaba tener que obedecerle...yo simplemente le darìa los medios para alcanzar la "felicidad" que necesitaba.

-Estas seguro de lo que dice Sr. Kuringston ?, no estas de broma?-le preguntè fingiendo preocupaciòn el asintiò y *ahg* que podìa hacer-muy bien, kyle, tendrè que decirtelo y hacer lo que me dices...pero antes debo advertirte que sufriràs y pasaràs por todo aquèl doloroso proceso como Jennifer-habìa que decirle porque despuès podrìa arrepentirse. Èl simplemente dijo que estaba de acuerdo.

Le dì el veneno y lo bebiò de un solo trago, por fortuna no tuve que inyectar nada. En unos instantes Kyle comenzò a retorcerse como animal y poco despuès soltò ligeros gemidos de dolor, estaba tan pero tan divertido que no pude evitar soltar una risita...pero el gusto no me durò mucho pasados unos dos minutos comenzò a retorcerse con màs brutalidad y eso anunciaba la muerte "Diablos" exclamè bastante molesto "tu si que no aguantas nada kyle, ni siquiera una mujer como tu esposa se rindiò tan ràpido..." pero en ese instante, justo cuando iba a continuar me di cuenta de que la droga no solo actuaba de una manera sino que actuaba segun tu organismo.

En segundos vi como uno de sus dedos se inflamaba excesivamente hasta que le explotò, eso fue genial; despuès le pasò lo mismo en ambas manos y en todos los dedos yo no cabìa de felicidad al verlo sufrir de esa manera, de hecho estaba lanzando carcajadas como las que da un niño cuando le hacen cosquillas pero eso no fue lo mejor; lo mejor fue cuando su ojo izquierdo se fue llenando de sangre hasta que le escurrìa por la cara y de un momento a otro le botò el ojo...yo simplemente no lo podìa creer era lo màximo, lo mismo pasò con su ojo derecho.

Yo realmente pensaba que ya estaba sufriendo bastante y me divertìa pero aun no se morìa

-demonios Kyle que tiene que pasar para que ya te mueras-dije, lo màs increìble sucediò y ustedo no puede decir que no pasò porque ya viò los cuerpos...literalmente su cuerpo se empezò a desgarrar. Primero sus brazos, seguidos de sus piernas, posteriormente su vientre y pecho hasta que terminò su tortura con su cara la cual fue màs lentamente desgarrada. Estaba en puros musculos y gritando desaforidamente cuando en un instante dejo de emitir sonido-muerto al fin-dije y me retirè.

* * *

mis preguntas

fui demasiado lejos?

que tal el veneno?

afuro le gustará el trabajo?

endo se dará cuenta de lo que hago?

les pareció triste que hiroto se haya ido?

afuro es ahora parte del triángulo amoroso?

shuuya empezara a sospechar de mi?

tendre que hacerle daño a shuuya?

meresco rewiews?

PD: les daré conty el sábado u otro día como dije antes algunos trabajos, no es de colegio gracias a dios, gracias por leer


	14. Besos, afuro y goenji

Lo que el tiempo atrae, es lo que el destino te quita

Capítulo 13

Volví a mi habitación normalmente, me dispuse a dormir pero, cuando yo ya estaba a punto de dormirme, alguien entro a mi cuarto.

-donde estabas?-pregunto Mia sentándose en mi cama

-de que hablas?, eh estado aquí todo el tiempo-dije

-si claro, te vi cuando saliste, ayer y hoy-dijo Mia

-es que eh tenido cosas que pensar-dije

-si, y que tiene que ver ese rubiecito, que te viene a visitar en las noches-dijo Mia cruzandose de brazos

-pues, es que-dije un poco nerviosa Mia sabía cuando yo estaba nerviosa

-que tiene que ver el dinero de esta mañana?-pregunto Mia

-es que yo hice, unos trabajo para el y me pago-dije

-mmm y que clase de trabajos?-pregunto Mia

-ahhhh-suspire

-dime toda la verdad-dijo Mia

-soy una asesina-dije

-jajajaja, ahora si encerio-río Mia pero yo la mire con cara de es verdad-esa clase de trabajos?-

-si-afirme

-tu fuiste la que hiciste el daño a domon natsumi e ichinose?-pregunto Mia aterrada

-si fui yo-dije

-es imposible, debio ser kurayami-dijo Mia

-no, fui yo, lo peor es que no siento culpa-dije

-tu no eras así-dijo Mia

-lo único que cambió es que ahora yo asesino, pero por dinero, hago parte de una organización llamada los dioses, afuro me invito, yo acepte, hace unos minutos mate a dos personas, que hacían el mal, y ayer mate a...-me detuve

-a?-pregunto Mia

-tu tío-dije con frialdad

-como se que no estas mintiendo?-pregunto Mia

-el dinero de hoy era de el trabajo de ayer, por favor Mia no le digas a nadie-dije

-no lo diré, pero quiero una compensación-dijo Mia

-que quieres?-pregunte

-parte del dinero que ganes-dijo Mia

-esta bien-dije

-ten más cuidado la próxima ves, a y no diré nada lo juro-dijo Mia

-gracias-dije

Mia se fue de mi habitación, ojalá no diga nada jamás podría hacerle daño a ella ni a ninguno de mis amigos, ni aunque me pagarán todo el dinero del mundo

-al parecer confías en ella-dijo afuro entrando por la ventana

-kya!, no me asustes así-dije un poco asustada

-ya no te preocupes rosa-dijo afuro

-que haces aquí?-pregunte

-me encanto el veneno, en especial como lo utilizaste-dijo afuro

-gracias, tu fuiste el que me lo diste-dije

-no fue nada, eres mi mejor asesina, siempre tendrás lo mejor-dijo afuro sentándose en mi cama

-gracias líder-dije

"Pronto, pronto vas a dejar de pensar en el idiota de goenji" pensó afuro

-esto líder estamos sólos?-pregunte

-si victoria-dijo afuro

-gracias a kami, afuro terumi-dije con una mirada picarona

-hay, bueno estamos solos, o no?-dijo afuro, subiéndose a mi cuerpo, acorralandome entre el y el colchón

-tsk, bájate-me queje

-no te hago caso y lo sabes-dijo afuro agachandose más dejando casi nula el espacio entre nuestros labios, podía sentir su aliento combinandose con el mío

-a-afuro, que crees que vas a hacer?-pregunte, con un sonrojo en mis mejillas

-tomar tus labios, en un beso-dijo afuro antes d terminar de acortar esa distancia fundiendo nuestros labios en un beso suave, tierno amoroso, al principio, deje los ojos abiertos y no le correspondí, pero después los cerré, correspondiendo tímidamente, no pensé que era goenji, sabía que era afuro, el baka con el que trabajaba, el baka que le gustaba mis formas de tortura, el baka que me dio la oportunidad de casarme.

-eh victoria, debo contarte...-dijo Mia entrando a mi habitación viendo la situación tan comprometedora, al instante afuro y yo nos separamos sonrojados o al menos yo-ups, mañana hablamos no te preocupes-dijo Mia saliendo rápidamente

-kyaa! Bájate ahora mismo-grite no tan alto, pataleando

-oh vamos si antes lo disfrutaste-susurro afuro a mi oído, mordió mi oreja levemente arrancándome un leve gemido, el sonrió arrogante

-que te bajes que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio-dije en tono suplicante

-si así lo dices esta bien, te haré mía la noche de nuestra luna de miel-dijo afuro bajandose

-baka, sabías que mañana Mia me va interrogar más de lo normal?-le pregunte

-tal vez, pero conseguí un beso tuyo y correspondido-dijo afuro al lado de la ventana

-larga te de mi habitación!-le grite lanzándole una almohada, el se limito a reír y salto por la ventana

-ojalá que caigas por un pozo sin fondo-susurre, antes de caer como piedra a dormir

Al día siguiente...

Desperté con una felicidad, que nisiquiera natsumi me quitaría, todos movieron sorprendidos apenas baje a desayunar, y Mia me miro con esa miradita de "yo se porque estas así" a lo que yo me sonroje levemente, todos nos miraron con una interrogación sobre sus cabezas, yo sólo sonreí y salí de la mansión rumbo a la escuela, iba a medio camino cuando, alguien me acorralo contra una pared

-hola, me extrañaste?-pregunto afuro

-ni un poquito-dije

-eres mala-dijo afuro soltándome

-mucho, me necesitas?-pregunte

-sólo era para decirte que estarás libre, unas semanas-dijo afuro

-bien, gracias, algo más?-pregunte con cierta prisa

-un beso-dijo afuro señalando su mejilla

-uno sólo-dije besando su mejilla suavemente

-gracias, rosa-dijo afuro llendose

-no sabía que tenías algo con terumi-dijo goenji a mis espaldas

-eh goenji-dije sorprendida al verlo-no tengo nada con el es sólo que le gusta recibir besos míos-

-a mi también me gusta y no ando pidiendotelos en la calle, o acorralandote-dijo goenji

-pu-pues es que el ya tiene más confianza en mi, y pues yo le gusto, y bueno el quiere que le de besos en la mejilla y yo se los doy-dije

-entonces, si gano más confianza me darás besitos?-pregunto goenji

-tal vez-dije sonrojada

-ok ok-dijo goenji

Seguimos caminando hacia la escuela, hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que tocamos el tema de lo que paso hace un año, apenas, dijo que lo sentía, yo lo mire fríamente y camine más rápido, sin mirar atrás

-ya paso, ya no te puedes arrepentir-dije antes de alejarme completamente de el, cuando ya iba más lejos tuve una visión...

mis preguntas

me mataran por haberlo dejado ahí?

me demore mucho?

con quien me casare shuuya o afuro? De eso es la visión

De quien será mi hija? Eso es más adelante

mia dirá algo?

que dirá el otro que no se caso conmigo cuando se entere?

PD: bueno la verdad es que tengo una idea no se que tal les paresca que e bueno ganemos la FFI y todo eso que endo se entere de los asesinatos, y yo como que le de asco así que, el Me trata mal y todos sus compañero ven esto y me tienen asco y odio, así que yo me voy, me desaparesco totalmente, y pues cumplo 16 años y me encuentro con quien me voy a casar, y pues pasa una noche en la que me entrego a el y quedo embarazada, el no lo sabía, y lo que sigue depende a quien eligan


	15. Visión, akio fudo

(Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5)

* * *

Capítulo 14

Visión...

Una niña de ojos cafés verdosos y piel pálida, estaba en mis brazos al parecer recién nacida no tenía cabellos toda vía, pero aún así era muy hermosa, estaba bebiendo leche materna, mire a mi alrededor una habitación de hospital, sólo había una enfermera junto a mi, una ventana que dejaba ver una hermosa luna.

-y como la va a llamar?-pregunto la enfermera

-sayumi, sayumi mitsuki-dije abrazando a mi hija-el no vino?-

-no señora, usted llego sola y según los registros usted no esta casada-dijo la enfermera triste

Fin de la visión...

* * *

Después me empezó a doler la cabeza y caí, esperaba sentir el duro suelo, pero alguien me sostuvo, lo mire, era un chico con peinado estiló punk, ojos jade, y una sonrisa arrogante.

-ten cuidado princesa, te puedes lastimar-dijo el chico sosteniendome aún

-mmm, me puedes bajar?-le pregunte

-claro, lo siento-dijo el chico soltándome evitando que cayera de nuevo, al verlo bien me di cuenta de que estaba con ropa normal, no aparentaba más de 15 años

-te agradezco por haberme ayudado-dije

-no fue nada, sólo no quería que a la princesa se le cayera la corona al caerse-dijo el chico

-si, como digas, un momento yo a ti te conozco, tu eres..-dije, abrí mis ojos a más no poder, era akio fudo, había utilizado un trozo del meteorito alíen, había sido parte del verdadero instituto imperial, y le había hecho daño a los amigos de kido-akio-

-y tu eres?, no te recuerdo-dijo fudo

-hermana menor de el capitán de raimon, la manager con una sonrisa de enamorada, intentaste seducirme-dije

-a la niñita esa, ahora recuerdo, no te dejaste aquella tarde, quien diría que ahora eres tan hermosa, y que ese mala copia de goku ya esta contigo, o te desaprovecho-dijo akio

-ese mala copia me desaprovecho, pero aun así ni creas que te voy a permitir hacerme algo, y en todo caso, no deberías estar en la escuela?-pregunte

-si pero me citaron al instituto raimon, razones?, no se cuales-dijo akio

-interesante, al menos trajeras el uniforme, pero sabes que mis amigos te odian?-le pregunte

-eso es más que obvió, vamos caminando que o sino nunca llegamos?-pregunto akio

-si vamos-dije retomando mi anterior caminata

-olle estamos re lejos dudo mucho que lleguemos rápido-dijo akio

-mmmm ya se-dije presionando un botón en la manilla que llevaba, a los segundos se abrió un portal, por el que paso mechanix, transformado en el Mercedes benz sport clase E

-que clase de brujería esta?-pregunto akio asustado

-es mi auto, no es brujería, es tecnología, que no la entiendas no significa que sea algo con magia negra-dije

-perdón pero admitelo, no todos los días ves un auto aparecer de la nada-dijo akio

-eso no es nada entra-dije abriéndole un puerta de mechanix, el entro y yo también entre

-muy buenos días-dijo mechanix

-kyaa! Un fantasma-grito akio más asustado

-gallina-susurre-mechanix grabaste eso?-pregunte

-si señorita-dijo mechanix

-bien, akio el es mi auto mechanix-dije

-mucho gusto señor akio fudo, estudiante del instituto imperial, hijo de tsuki de fudo, y Kenshin fudo, rebelde, 6 cargos de arresto en los últimos 2 años, ex integrante de una banda, eras el guitarrista, te retiraste, porque te enamoraste, jugaste para kageyama, arrogante, y violador-dijo mechanix mostrando cada uno de los archivos de fudo

-como es posible que sepas la mayoría de mi vida?-pregunto akio

-simple, yo lo cree-dije

-mejor no pregunto nada más- dijo akio

-eso calladito te ves más bonito-dije

-eres mala-susurro akio

-mechanix portal a la escuela ya-dije

-enseguida señorita victoria-dijo mechanix abriendo el portal a la escuela, a los segundos llegamos, akio y yo salimos en silencio

-eh delincuente, que tengas suerte en lo que tengas que hacer aquí, ah y te sugiero que evites a los que te conocen, ojalá que sigas vivo, adiós-dije alejando me de el

* * *

mis preguntas

escribi poquito?

esta olvide hacerla en el anterior cap, afuro es un pervertido?

Quien es el padre de sayumi?

por qué el padre no estuvo en el nacimiento?

por que el padre no se casó conmigo?

porque akio esta en raimon?

mechanix es un poco bocón?

tiene un lindo nombre mi hija?

Sayumi: mi princesita

mitsuki: bella luna por que esa noche había una hermosa luna

bueno damas y caballeros hoy les pregunto, con quien me casare afuro o goenji eligen a uno, tienen hasta 3 capítulos más, en cada cap manden el nombre de quien quieren al final de su rewiew gracias por leer y voten por quien crean que se merece


	16. Aviso

bueno damas y caballeros al parecer nadie leyó mi mensaje al final así que se los repito, les pregunto, con quien me casare afuro o goenji eligen a uno, tienen hasta 3 capítulos más, en cada cap manden el nombre de quien quieren al final de su rewiew gracias por leer y voten por quien crean que se merece

Y su adelanto

"Sólo hay 6 seleccionados hasta ahora, no deberán jugar, esos son..."

"Que pasa hermanita?-pregunto endo, -otra visión, aún no puedo saber cual es el color del pelo de mi hija-dije"

"Me voy de nuevo a Italia, mi equipo me necesita, adiós mi querida Mia-dijo hide dándole un último beso a Mia"

"Te amo alba, es hora de irme, espero verte de nuevo, y jugar contra ti-dijo mark besando a albá como si fuera su última vez, alba tenía unas pocas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas"

"Jamás vuelvas a besarme oíste!-grite enojada empujandolo"

"Jajajaja tu sangre es deliciosa-dije tomando un poco, su corazón pronto dejaría de latir"

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo


	17. FFI, despedida

(Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5)

* * *

Capítulo 15

Llegue a mi salón, pero estaba cerrado y había una nota que decía" no habrá clase las 3 primeras horas, pero no se pueden ir.

PD: se necesitan a los siguientes estudiantes en la sala de gimnasia:

María victoria endo

Satoru endo

Mia barton

Valen mizukoshi

Pandora hero

Alba takashe

Vallan apenas lean este mensaje"

Apenas termine de leer, me dirigí de lo más tranquila al gimnasio, apenas llegue, vi a alguien que no esperaba ver, shiro fubuki, mi ex novio, le di la oportunidad pero el era sólo un mujeriego, haruna y yo caímos en su juego, mientras el me decía que me amaba, mantenía una relación en secreto con haruna, aunque Haruna ya sabía esto, seguía con el, yo supe de esto unas semanas después de ser novios, enseguida termine con el y dure un tiempo enojada con haruna, kido casi mata a fubuki cuando se enteró, y yo, yo sólo lo protegi, razones?, no se creo que no quería terminar con la única familia que tenía atsuya, y como se esto?, que atsuya esta vivo?, pues un día cuando estaba recorriendo la ciudad inazuma, cuando tenía 10 años, y mi hermano me dejo salir sola, POR FIN, me encontré con un chico llamado atsuya fubuki muy triste, me contó su historia, y le encantaba el fútbol, era genial, según yo, vivía en un orfanato, cada tarde lo visitaba, pero el se fue, a Estados Unidos, desde hace 2 años que no se nada de el lo cual me entristece un poco, pero da igual.

-eh victoria, donde estabas?-pregunto Mia asfixiandome, en lo que según ella era una abrazo

-Mia el aire, lo necesito-dije con voz seca

-perdón es que no te había visto desde la mañana, me tienes que decir, muchas cosas-dijo Mia soltándome

-esta bien pero más tarde que si endo se entera me vuelve monja y me manda a un convento-dije

-esta bien-dijo Mia

-hermanita!, mira a quien encontré-grito endo arrastrando a tsunami

-hola victoria-dijo tsunami apenas llego donde mi

-hola tsunami que alto te has vuelto-dije con una sonrisa

-gracias, que hermosa te has vuelto tu-dijo tsunami

-no coquetees con mi hermana!-grito endo, tsunami empezó a correr y satoru lo perseguía

-no seas celoso!-grito alba apareciendo de la nada, empezando a corretear a endo

-espérame alba!-grito Mia corriendo detrás de esos 3 yo sólo solté una ligera sonrisa

-miren es la hermanita del capitán, como esta la más consentida del equipo?-dijo sakuma abrazando me por la espalda

-otro que se sobrepasa con ella ven aquí sakuma!-grito endo

-este es mío endo no te preocupes!-grito kido

-alto ya ustedes dos!, no tengo 10 años como para que me me tengan cuidando, si ellos me quieren cortejar o abrazar, es problema de ellos si yo me dejo es por que quiero, además ya confió en ellos, se que no me harían daño, así que se calman, o ya saben lo que les pasa, a endo, te lo doy por las anteriores veces que me selaste-dije, tome mucho aire y empeze-al suelo!,al suelo!,al suelo!,al suelo!,al suelo!,al suelo!,al suelo!,al suelo!,al suelo!,al suelo!,al suelo!, para que aprendas-dije ante la mirada aterrada de todos, ya que endo había dejado un hueco bastante grande en el piso

-arregla ese hueco que no quiero pagarlo-dijo kido a mi lado

-si sí ya va-dije, con mi mano derecha saque un poco de energía y la dirigí al hueco, en segundos se arregló, y endo quedo con dolor de cara y de cabeza.

-ah chicos se me olvidaba, como a victoria se le olvidó que tenía un hermano, me toco venirme a pie y me encontré con este chico-dijo endo al lado de un chico con cabello azul en puntas, ojos verdes oscuros y un poco más pequeño que yo

-mu-mucho gusto soy toramaru Utsunomiya-dijo toramaru haciendo una reverencia

-que posición juegas?-pregunto kido

-cualquiera menos portero-dijo toramaru

-interesante, olle endo hay un tipo que lleva horas de haber llegado, tu lo conoces?-pregunto tsunami, viendo a un jovén alto, con una cabellera de color morada y se peinaba de una forma que pareciera que tuviera cuernos en la cabeza, sus ojos son dos puntos negros y alrededor de sus ojos pareces que estan delineados de negro

- no se quien es el-dijo endo, el chico parecía bandalo por como vestía

-pues no lo van a saber si se quedan aquí-dije caminando hacia el chico

-hola soy María victoria endo y tu eres?-le pregunte con una sonrisa

-eso a ti no te interesa-dijo el chico, yo lo mire con los ojos rojos, y una mirada fría-so-soy seiya tobitaka-dijo asustado el chico

-bien seiya, te sugiero que no me molestes ni te pases de listo conmigo-dije con una sonrisa

-o-ok-dijo tobitaka

Entonces la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver al entrenador kudo, y al entrenador hibiki

-entrenador hibiki-dijo endo

Todos fuimos rápido a la puerta

-veo que ya están todos-dijo hibiki

Entonces sentí a fudo tras nosotros, el le lanzo un balón a kido, el rápidamente lo devolvió, viendo tras sus googles a fudo con odio y sorpresa, fudo recibió el balón, y le mostró una de sus clásicas sonrisas torcidas

-es fudo !-grito sakuma

-fudo porque hiciste eso?!-grito enojado kido

-no te enojes yo sólo quería saludarlos, tienen un pésimo sentido de humor-dijo fudo

"Maldito baka si no te matan mis amigos te mato yo"pensé

-entrenador hibiki, que hace el aquí?!-pregunto enojado sakuma

-veo que ya estamos todos-dijo hibiki con una sonrisa-están aquí para ser los representantes de Japón-

-que?, como así?-pregunto confundido endo

"Si eres lento hermanito, no se cómo soporté 13 años de mi vida contigo"pensé

-escuchen bien, este año se llevará a cabo el torneo fútbol frontera internacional, mejor conocido por las siglas FFI, es un campeonato de fútbol mundial, ustedes serán seleccionados para ser los representantes de Japón, hay 16 puestos, Sólo hay 6 seleccionados hasta ahora, no deberán jugar, esos son...-dijo hibiki mirando a aki

-Mia barton, valen mizukoshi, Pandora hero, alba takashe, y los hermanos endo-dijo aki mirando su lista

-wo, wo, wo, detengan su tren como que no voy a jugar no me gusta tener preferencias ni ser preferida, quiero que me traten igual que a los demás-dije

-lo siento pero así se decidió por los organizadores de la FFI ustedes ya han jugado contra esos equipos, y no pueden hacer nada-dijo hibiki

-esta bien me aguanto-dije

-bien se dividirán en 2 grupos, en 2 días se hará la selección-dijo hibiki

-eh vámonos de aquí que no tenemos que hacer nada-dije a las chicas y a endo

-ok-dijeron

Salimos de ahí

-oigan alguien ha visto a hide?-pregunto Mia

-o a mark?-pregunto alba

-no, pero si quieren los podemos rastrear-dije

-ok-dijeron alba y Mia al mismo tiempo

Todas fuimos a mechanix, abrí el GPS y los 2 estaban en el aeropuerto, rápidamente nos dirigimos ahí, apenas bajamos, nos los encontramos, ellos se sorprendieron al ver a Mia y a alba, y ellas se sorprendieron de que llevaban maletas, Mia salió corriendo donde hide y alba a donde mark

Donde hide y Mia...

-Y tu adonde crees que vas con maleta?-pregunto Mia divertida sin saber lo que se le vendría encima ahora

-me voy-dijo cabizbajo hide

-si pero de este aeropuerto nos vamos ahora mismo a casa-dijo Mia

-no Mia me voy de Japón, mi equipo me necesita, Italia me necesita el fútbol de mi país me necesita-dijo hide

-no tu no me puedes dejar no puedes-dijo Mia abrazando a hide empezando a llorar

-yo no te quiero dejar-dijo hide

-por que no te despediste antes?-pregunto Mia

-por que hoy recibí la llamada y no me dio tiempo de nada-dijo hide

-por favor hide no me dejes-dijo Mia aferrand se más a hide

-pasajeros con destino a Italia por favor abordar en unos minutos-dijo una muchacha por el altavoz

-Me voy de nuevo a Italia, mi equipo me necesita, adiós mi querida Mia-dijo hide dándole un último beso a Mia

-adiós hide no me olvides-dijo Mia dándole un pequeño anillo bañado en oro que decía "Mia de hide"

Hide se fue dejando a Mia sola

Con alba y mark

Alba y mark habían escuchado toda la conversación de Mia y hide, mark ya no tenía que explicar nada, ella ya lo sabía, y en los ojos de el se mostraba que era verdad

-te amo alba-dijo mark

-tonto!-dijo alba abalanzándose sobre mark, cayendo en su pecho, el la recibió y la abrazo

-yo te hubiera dicho antes pero no sabía-dijo mark

-te amo, no quiero que te vallas

-dijo alba

-es por mi equipo-dijo mark-si por mi fuere te llevaría conmigo, o me quedaría pero no puedo-

-cállate y abrazarme-dijo alba empezando a llorar

-pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos abordar ya-dijo una muchacha atraves del megáfono

-Te amo alba, es hora de irme, espero verte de nuevo, y jugar contra ti-dijo mark besando a albá como si fuera su última vez, alba tenía unas pocas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

Ellos se fueron y ellas volvieron a donde yo estaban tristes, intentando que no las viera, pero ya había olido la sal en el aire, no les pregunte nada y volvimos a la escuela, ellas se fueron y yo me quede sola, empeze a caminar, cuando alguien me acorralo contra una pared y me beso, no le correspondí, más bien lo aleje de inmedito

-maldito-masculle entre dientes

-oh vamos antes te gustaba-dijo fubuki

-antes, esto es ahora-dije enojada

-ni hay mucha diferencia-dijo fubuki intentando besarme de nuevo

-Jamás vuelvas a besarme oíste!-grite enojada empujandolo

Salí disparada de ahí y de la escuela, me quede en uno de los techos del edificio, cuando vi a un estafador A- me relamí los labios, espere hasta que la gente se alejara de el y me hice detrás suyo

-disculpe señor me ayudaría con u as cosas que tengo aya-dije señalando un apartamento

-claro señorita-dijo el estafador, viendo los callejones pensando que allí podría violarme

-gracias-dije con una sonrisa

Nos dirigimos ahí y lo ataque, lo estampe contra la pared, y empeze a beber de su sangre, el empezó a lanzar grito desgarradores

-shhhh, nadie te escucha, jajajaja-reí macabramente

-maldita-dijo medio adormilado

-guarda energías, pronto morirás-dije

-me encontraran-dijo el

-si, pero muerto-dije-Jajajaja tu sangre es deliciosa-dije tomando un poco, su corazón pronto dejaría de latir, y eso paso unos minutos después

* * *

Bueno se terminó el cap, las votaciones van

Goenji: 2

Terumi: 1

Voten por quien quieran, escibi medio medio por que estoy que me caigo del sueño, si quieren saber más sobre el fic agréguenme al Facebook aome victoria higurashi Parra de taisho,si lo se raro, a y los ojos de sayumi son como los míos, no pude escribir sobre ella hoy, les advierto, que si NO HAY MÁS DE 4 REWIEWS EN ESTE CAP NO HAY CONTI, ahora si

Mis preguntas

Quieren ver el uniforme femenino del equipo japonés?

Nos enfrentaremos contra mark y hide?

Mia y alba se recuperaran?

Quienes harán parte del inazuma japan?

Se esperaban que fubuki fuera mujeriego?

Se creen que atsuya esta vivo?


	18. Otra visión

(Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5)

Capítulo 16

Volví a la escuela de lo más normal, aún recuerdo la cara de horror del hombre del que bebí sangre, sonreí normalmente, entonces sentí a alguien detrás de mi

-endo, que pasa?-pregunte mirándole

-nada hermanita, es que hace mucho que no hablamos y quiero saber que hay sobre ti-dijo endo

-y que quieres saber?-pregunte

-todo-dijo endo

-mmmm pues ven-dije jalándolo a un boque que había en la escuela un poco pequeño pero era privado, llegamos al claro, y nos sentamos en el pasto

-te voy a decir algo que nadie sabe endo-dije

-haber dime-dijo endo

-tuve la visión de que yo daba a luz una bebe de ojos avellana como los míos, y piel pálida, pero su color de pelo no se puede saber pues era calvita, la llamé sayumi mitsuki, y no tenía a su padre en ese momento y yo no estaba casada, no se quien sea el papa, pero el debe ser el que le heredo el color del pelo-dije, endo se quedo mirándome sorprendido

-voy a ser tío!-grito endo feliz

-si, pero en unos años, yo seré mama, de una hermosa niña

-quien fue el maldito, que te quito la pureza?-pregunto endo con una aura oscura rodeándolo

-al suelo!-dije con un tic en el ojo

-olle!-grito endo con la cara en el piso

-endo no seas celoso, eres mi hermano no mi comprometido-dije

-si lo fuera sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo-dijo endo

-al suelo!-dije

-y eso porque fue?!-pregunto endo

-no lo se-dije

-corre-dijo endo

-oh oh-dije antes de salir corriendo, siendo perseguida por endo, pero en medio de la carrera me detuve pues tuve una visión

Visión...

-mami mira logre hacer el tornado de fuego-dijo una niña pequeña, tendria, 7 u 8 años, de ojos avellana, piel pálida y pelo ¿rosado?

-sa-sayumi ese es tu color de pelo?-pregunte medio asustada

Ella me miro confundida y después empezó a reír

-no seas loquita mami, es una peluca, no me gustaría tener el pelo rosado-dijo sayumi

-y por que utilizas esa peluca?-pregunte

-porque me la regalo, el tío terumi, recuerdas, siempre me da algo para Halloween, y yo la utilizo para mis entrenamientos, por que me siento de buena suerte-dijo sayumi

-bien sayumi, dijiste que habías logrado hacer el tornado de fuego, haber muéstramelo pequeña-dije caminando con ella hacia el arco

-tornado de fuego!-dijo mi pequeña haciendo la técnica, recordándome a shuuya

-bien hecho sayumi-dije con una sonrisa

-gracias mami, espero algún día ser como tu-dijo sayumi

-y lo serás, o eso espero-dije

-dudas de mi mami?-pregunto sayumi

-tal vez- dije, sayumi se entristeció y miro al piso-sabes que nunca dudaría de ti cierto mi bebe-dije tumbándole en el pasto, levantando un poco su camisa, mostrando su linda barriguita, tome aire, y lo solté en su pancita, haciendo que su estómago temblara y ella riera

-jajajaja no mami no-dijo sayumi entre risas

-si te rindes-dije volviendo a hacer eso

-nunca lo haré mami, no jajajaja ja-se reía sayumi más fuerte, pues le quite un zapato. Haciéndole cosquillas en un pie

-olle deja respirar a la niña- dijo alguien detrás de mi, voltee rápidamente y me encontré con la mirada carmesí de afuro

-tío terumi!-grito sayumi corriendo hacia el

-hola mi pequeñita preferida-dijo terumi alzándola

-valla afuro, no me dejaste seguirla torturándola con cosquillas-dije acercándome a ellos

-no quiero que mi sobrina le de un súper meta ataque de risa, esos se los hago yo-dijo afuro abrazando a mi hija

-tío ya aprendí a hacer tiempo celestial-dijo feliz sayumi

-que bien, ve y practicalo un poco, necesito hablar con tu madre-dijo afuro bajando a sayumi

-si tío-dijo sayumi corriendo al la cancha

-que pasa líder?-pregunte

-tienes trabajo, 5 millones de dólares-dijo afuro

-ah-suspire-ojalá sayumi no este por mi mismo camino-

-no lo estará, tu te encargaste de que no tuviera sed de venganza-dijo afuro

-gracias afuro-dije con una sonrisa

-de nada, al menos ella sabe lo que haces, y te acepta, me pregunto quien será su padre-dijo afuro

"Igual yo"pensé

Fin de la visión

Después de eso me se te en una banca, endo llego a mi lado, apenas vio que yo me sostenía la cabeza, se sentó a mi lado

-Que pasa hermanita?-pregunto endo

-otra visión, aún no puedo saber cual es el color del pelo de mi hija-dije

-que extrañó, que viste?-pregunto endo

-ella divirtiéndose,me decía mama-dije

-que hermoso-dijo endo

-tu no te preguntas, con quien estas destinado a estar?-le pregunte

-si, pero sólo espero que sea una chica buena y que me ame-dijo endo mirando el cielo

-yo espero que sea un chico que me ame, y no deje que una cualquiera acabé con nuestro amor-dije

-lo tendrás-dijo endo

-eso espero, y espero que mi sayumi tenga hermanitos-dije

-aunque ni tantos, imagínate, inmortalidad+fertilidad eterna+belleza eterna= a muchísimos hijos-dijo endo

-no seas tonto endo-dije sonrojada

-no seas tonto endo-dije sonrojada

-oh vamos, y si le sumamos que ese chico sea un pervertido, mejor dicho alcanzas a crear una población en otro mundo-dijo endo

-endo yo no me enamoraría de un pervertido-dije

-hay hermanita, cuando uno se enamora, no le importa que esa persona sea asesino o peor-dijo endo

-tienes razón-dije con una sonrisa

-ahora dime, porque Mia esta tan ganosa de preguntarte algo?-pregunto endo

-ah porque ella cree que yo,me voy a ir de nuevo, por un llamado, de la academia azul de batalla, que me llego hace unos días, y pues yo le dije que no, que la academia solo me comunicaba que se me había olvidado unos trajes de batalla-dije

-aaaaaa, bueno hermanita me voy, creo que aki ya salió de eso-dijo endo

-uyyyyyy eso es amor-dije haciéndole un corazón con las manos

-tu shito, no digas nada-dijo endo

-endo y aki se van a casar, y muchos sobrinos me van a dar-canturre

-shhhhhhh-dijo endo

mis preguntas

les dio un susto cuando leyeron que el pelo de sayumi era rosado?

acaso afuro es el padre y yo le cambie el pelo a sayumi, para que el no se diera cuenta?

cual fue su parte favorita?

me encontraron en Facebook? Si no busquen la página vicky ket-sujen

ammm endo y aki tienen algo?

meresco rewiews?

las votaciones van

afuro 1

goenji 6


	19. Vestidos de baño y la playa

(Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5)

Capítulo 17

Después de haber molestado a endo, el se fue en busca de aki, y me quede mirando el cielo unos minutos, hasta que llegaron las chicas hasta mi

-olle victoria, nos acompañas al paseo de la playa que va a ser en unas horas, acaban de avisar, sólo nuestro grado va a ir-dijo valen con una sonrisa

-claro, cuenten conmigo-dije

-oh, lo olvidé no tengo traje de baño-dijo Pandora

-ni yo-dijo Mia, más alegre que antes

-el mío me queda pequeño-dijo alba

-el mío se perdió en el desorden de mi armario-dijo valen

-y si vamos de compras?-pregunte

-si!-gritaron todas felices

Fuimos a mechanix, al menos teníamos permiso para salir, porque quien llevaría traje de baño a la escuela?, llegamos al centro comercial sólo teníamos 2 horas, empezamos a ver en los escaparates, trajes de baño, pero no había ni uno que les gustará, hasta que vinos una tienda, que tenía trajes muy hermosos, de una vez la entré ahí, ellas se probaban toda clase de vestidos de baño y yo sólo las miraba y les decía que estaban bien o mal o normal, tras unos minutos, recibí una llamada

-aló, victoria al habla-dije contestando

-hola vicky, es Kazemaru, quería saber donde estaban?-pregunto Kazemaru

-estamos comprando vestidos de baño para el paseo, y cuando digo compramos, quiero decir que compro porque es mi dinero-dije

-aaaaaa ya, las esperamos para verlas, se verán muy bonitas-dijo Kazemaru

-en especial Pandora-dije

-hey!, no me molestes-dijo Kazemaru colgando

-mira vicky, lo que encontramos para ti-dijo Mia, mostrándome un vestido de baño azul muy bonito ( esta en mi página en Facebook así que no se preocupen)

-anda pruebatelo-dijo Pandora empujandome a un vestier, las 4 se hicieron en la puerta para no dejarme salir

-o te lo pruebas o no te dejamos salir-dijo alba desde afuera

-ok ok-dije resignada

Me puse el vestido de baño, a penas me mire en el espejo no pude evitar sonrojarme, ese vestido era un poco revelador, y la capucha me hacia parecer... UN POKEMON, ESTAS CHICAS ME LA VAN A PAGAR

-chicas ya estoy lista-dije, las chicas se apartaron de la puerta, lentamente, y cuando ya se quitaron, abrí la puerta, dejando a las chicas boquiabiertas

-ese es tu traje de baño perfecto-dijo Mia

-me creyeron POKEMON o que!-casi grito

-pero es que eres hermosa y eso te pone más hermosa, anda cómpralo, por nosotras si?-dijo alba haciendo ojos de cachorrito

-esta bien-dije

-bien ahora, los de nosotras-dijo Pandora feliz

Media hora después...

Pandora tenía un vestido negro, abierto en la mitad(la imagen esta en Facebook) y no paraba de decir me encanta

Mia tenía un traje morado, con negro y parecía un cheetah(todas las imágenes están en Facebook), la verdad se veía muy bonita

Alba tenía un traje morado oscuro, parecido al de Pandora sólo que un poco más brillante, delineaba muy bien su figura

Y valen tenía un vestido de baño bastante curioso, tenía un tiburón y a la sirenita, me había encantado, le verdad era muy chistoso, le aplaudi apenas me lo mostró

Los pague, enseguida fuimos a la escuela, y nos pusimos a esperar la hora y media que nos quedaba

Hora y media después...

-atención, todos los de mi grado suban al bus!-grito haruna al lado de la caravana

-bueno chicas, a enamorar hombres-dije subiendo al bus

-esto estará bueno-dijo Mia haciendo los dedos como el señor burns

-como reaccionara kido al verme?-se pregunto a si misma valen en un susurro

-huy otra enamorada-dijo alba

-me escucharon?-pregunto valen

-valen, mi vida, estamos a tu lado-dije

-tranquila, yo quiero ver como reaccionara Kazemaru -dijo Pandora con un sonrojo

-y yo quiero ver como reaccionara goenji-dije sin pensar

-huyyy eso eso-dijo alba molestándome

-están todos?-pregunto haruna ya en el bus

-si-dijimos todos en unísono

-bien vámonos-dijo haruna

El viaje fue un poco largo, pero apenas llegamos las chicas corrieron a los vestieres, mientras yo caminaba lento y pausado, llegue ahí y las chicas ya tenían sus trajes puestos

-espérenme un segundo-dije entrando a un vestier poniéndome el traje y la chaqueta en un santiamén, apenas salí, las chicas sonrieron con complicidad y me sacaron a empujones de ahí

-toma endo!-grito Kazemaru lanzándole la pelota a endo

-kido!-grito endo al recibirla y lanzársela a kido

-endo podemos jugar?-pregunto Mia

-claro porque n...-dijo endo, pero se detuvo apenas nos vio

-kya! Un pokemon!-grito kabellama

-no soy un berraco pokemon!-grite ganando la atención de todos, en especial la de goenji

-pa-Pandora-tartamudeo sonrojado Kazemaru al ver a la anteriormente mencionada, ella sólo se sonrojo y le sonrió

-va-valen?-pregunto kido, tartamudeando, con baba escurriendo de su boca

-kido no necesitamos otro mar-dije

-kido te gusta?-le pregunto valen junto a el

-toda tu me gustas-dijo kido sin pensar

-eh?-pregunto sonrojada valen

-perdón, perdón-dijo kido

-bueno, vamos a nadar y a disfrutar!-grito Mia feliz

-si!-dije entusiasmada quitándome esa chaqueta, revelando mi traje de baño, sacando muchos sonrojos, y caras pervertidas en los hombres

Fui la primera en meterme al agua, todos me siguieron, excepto goenji, después de nadar un rato, salí del agua, y me hice a la sombra de los árboles, alguien me tomo el brazo y me metió en un arbusto

-ayu...!-iba a gritar, pero el tapo mi boca, al mirarlo bien me di cuenta que era goenji

-no grites, quiero mostrarte algo-dijo goenji, soltando mi boca llevándome al fondo del bosque donde había una laguna, el lugar parecía sacado de una pintura una hermosa pintura

-shuuya es hermoso-dije

-tu eres más hermosa, que todos los paraísos existentes-dijo goenji mirándome

-gracias-dije sonrojada

-no es nada, si se trata para ti-dijo goenji abrazandome por la cintura

-shuuya, prométeme algo-dije pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

-lo que sea por ti-dijo Goenji

-que no importa lo que yo haga o que no haga, tu me amaras por siempre-dije acercándome a sus labios

-lo prometo-dijo goenji, terminando la distancia, uniéndonos en un cálido beso

mis preguntas

les gusto el cap?

quieren más?

les gustaron los trajes de baño?

porque todos me creían pokemon?

shuuya es romántico?

shuuya cumplirá su promesa?

meresco rewiews?


	20. Amor oculto, visión, 2 desterradas

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5

Capítulo 18

Duramos unos mi unos besándonos, goenji me fue recostando en el pasto, nos separamos por la falta de aire, y el se quedo mirando mis ojos

-te amo-dijo goenji

-igual yo, pero muchos se oponen a nuestro amor, tu no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer endo, o natsumi, nos separarían, nuestro amor debe estar oculto-le dije cambiando el color de mis ojos a rosado

-no importa lo mucho que ocultes tus poderes, yo ya se algunos, no te tengo miedo, jamás te lo tendré, así seas lo que seas yo te amo-dijo goenji besandome de nuevo, haciéndome ganar una visión

Visión..

-mama!, mama!-grito una niña desde el segundo piso o eso creía yo

-que pasa sayumi!-grite

-mama!no se de que disfrazarme-dijo sayumi bajando, al parece ya tenía 13 años, y estaba muy enojada, su pelo había crecido hasta las rodillas, pero me sorprendió ver algo, su cabello era color crema, con algunos rayitos cafés, me di cuenta que shuuya sería su padre, y sus ojos avellana no habían cambiado en nada, le había crecido, muchas partes de su cuerpo, en especial su estatura

-y de pirata?-le pregunte

-no mama-dijo sayumi haciendo un puchero

-y de angelita?-pregunte de nuevo

-tal vez, pero mira mi color de pelo se verá extraño-dijo sayumi

-sayumi mitsuki ket-sujen, tienes los poderes más ilimitados del universo, y de todas las dimensiones, puedes cambiar tu forma, tus ojos y tu color de pelo, además existen las pelucas-dije

-si mama, lo siento, pero de que color?-pregunto sayumi haciendo pose pensativa

-que tal azul- dije

-vamos a ver-dijo sayumi chasqueando sus dedos, apareciendo con un vestido, blanco, ( la imagen esta en Facebook) y con el pelo azul

-perfecta-dije

-y tu mama que esperas para vestirte?-pregunto sayumi poniendo sus manos, en la cadera

-ya voy sayumi-dije, chasquee los dedos, y aparecí con un vestido y una orejas de neko, mi color de pelo era negro

-no se cómo papa pudo dejarte ir-dijo sayumi

-amor mío, tu sabes que tu papa y yo, siempre ocultamos nuestro amor, pero tuvimos que separarnos-dije

Fin de la visión...

Goenji me estaba mirando asustado

-goenji, estoy bien-dije poniendo una mano en su mejilla

-que te paso?-me pregunto

-sólo una visión de futuro-dije

-y de que trataba?-pregunto goenji

-de que venceremos en la FFI-dije

-encerio?-pregunto goenji

-si mi amor-dije

-esta bien, vamos antes de que sospechen-dijo goenji levantándose y tendiéndome una mano

-esta bien, pero antes-dije tomando su mano, levantándome y acercándome a su rostro depositando un beso

-te amo-dijo goenji

-igual yo, te veré más tarde-dije

Me fui antes que el no quería que sospecharan, nosotros esconderíamos nuestro amor por el tiempo necesario, juntos estaríamos, para siempre

-eh victoria, donde estabas?-pregunto Mia al verme aparecer

-estaba buscando mi perla, no la has visto?-le pregunte, la verdad si había perdido la perla que ha estado por siglos en mi familia

-ah si, alba la tiene-dijo Mia

-ok ya voy para allá-dije

-bien te esperamos-dijo Mia corriendo hasta las otras

Fui caminado hasta a ellas, pero me choque con una chica de ojos violeta,cabello azul con mechas plateadas, llevaba un vestido de baño ( Facebook ya saben) fucsia muy bonito

-perdóname no te vi-dije con una sonrisa

-tranquila, un momento ese dragón-dijo la chica viendo sorprendida mi marca

-que pasa con mi dragón?-le pregunte

-su majestad-dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia-una desterrada de su dimensión no debió chocar con usted-

-no te preocupes no estamos en mi dimensión, aquí soy una chica más-dije

-pero, soy desterrada, por desobedecer órdenes de su padre, junto a mi hermana-dijo la chica

-no te preocupes, no digas nada seré tu amiga, y las restaurare en la dimensión ket-sujen, claro si quieres?-dije con una sonrisa

-me encantaría-dijo feliz la chica

-bueno primero que todo dime tu nombre-dije

-soy Atsumi Yamamoto y mi hermana es sakura Yamamoto-dijo la atsumi

-y tu hermana, donde esta?-pregunte

-allí-dijo señalándome unas palmeras

-vamos quiero conocerla, y pedir disculpas por mi padre-dije

-si señorita-dijo atsumi

Fuimos hasta ese lugar y vi a una chica con ojos casi negros, pelo café hasta la cintura, con crespos locos, y morena, estaba tomando el sol

-hermana a quien trajiste?-pregunto la chica

-a la futura reina ket-sujen-dijo atsumi, la chica se le hicieron los ojos gigantes, de una vez se levantó y me hizo una reverencia

-su majestad-dijo la chica

-así todos van a descubrir quien soy, ya se lo dije a atsumi no quiero que me llamen así, además quiero pedir algo-dije la chica se levantó y me miro confundida

-que desea su majestad?-pregunto la chica

-pido disculpas ante ustedes dos, por el error de mi padre al desterrarlas-dije haciendo un reverencia, poniendo mi mano derecha en mi corazón

-su majestad no se preocupe-dijo sakura

-no, en compensación las restaure en mi dimensión-dije levantando mi cabeza

-gracias mi reina-dijo atsumi

peñata ahí tiene su o.c es sakura, endaki perdón si te molesta que tengas hermana

mis preguntas

que tal los disfraces?

que les gusto más del cap?

se esperaban que goenji fuera el padre?

por qué goenj me dejo?

el sabía que estaba embarazada al dejarme?

que tal atsumi y sakura?

mi papa exagero al desterrarlas?

alguien descubrirá nuestro amor secreto?

ellas revelaran el secreto de que soy una princesa?

hasta la próximapróxima


	21. Feliz o triste cumpleaños?

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level 5

Capítulo 19

Después de eso atsumi, sakura y yo nos fuimos a donde estaban mis amigas, las cuales estaban en el agua no podía entrar, ya había entrado anteriormente y si lo hacia de nuevo, me convertiría en sirena, y no lo haría, no quería que me vieran así

-eh, victoria, quienes son ellas?-pregunto Mía viendo a las hermanas Yamamoto

-son unas amigas, Mia, estudiaron en la academia-dije

"Como lo supo?" Se pregunto mentalmente atsumi

"Te recuerdo que soy la futura reina ket-sujen, reconozco las auras, la tuya, la vi en ciertos momentos" le dije telepáticamente

-aaaa ya, y como se llaman?-pregunto alba

-soy atsumi Yamamoto, ella es mi hermana sakura Yamamoto-dijo atsumi

-un placer-dijo sakura

Así empezamos a hablar esporádicamente, se convirtieron en grandes amigas, gracias a kami, no me gustas estar dividida, literalmente, una horas pasaron y volvimos a la escuela, y enseguida fuimos, a la mansión, donde vivíamos, la hermanas Yamamoto, se dirigieron a su hogar aunque les pedimos que vinieran a vivir con nosotros, ellas lo pensarían sakura era muy testaruda, así el tiempo paso hasta la noche, donde todos durmieron profundamente excepto yo, fui a mi escritorio, y escribi 2 cartas, las guarde, y sali por la ventana, me telenstranporte a 2 lugares diferentes, para dejar las cartas en las camas de esas 2 personas diferentes, volví a mi habitación y busque cierto vestido en mi armario, mañana al fin era el día

Al día siguiente...

Desperté con la felicidad más grande en este mundo hoy era el día, al fin, había esperado tanto para por fin tenerlo, aunque deseaba tener a dos personas en estos momentos, mi madre, y mi padre, los extrañaba mucho, en especial a mi madre, que murio unos días después de que yo desaparecí, extrañaba a mi padre que estaba en la dimensión ket-sujen, no podía dejar sola la dimensión, el reino, o si no todo se iba al caño, y yo no quería eso, ahora, por lo que estoy feliz es, que hoy cumplo mis 15 años, cuando me convierto de niña a mujer, aunque de niña no me queda mucho, además ayer al fin había empezado algo más formal con goenji, me levanté de la cama, lo más rápido y fui a bañarme, me peine, (imagen en Facebook) y me puse el uniforme, baje lo más rápido que pude las escaleras

-buenos días chi...-gritaba pero me detuve al ver que la cocina estaba vacía, mire a todos lados, la casa estaba vacía, baje más lento, y llegue a la cocina, revise todos lados, una nota, era lo único que quería ver, pero nada, me sentí triste, pero tal vez me estarían esperando, en la escuela, sonreí a abiertamente, y tome un sándwich y salí corriendo a mechanix, me trague, el sándwich, por que tenía mucha prisa para comer, rápidamente llegamos a la escuela

-feliz cumpleaños, señorita victoria-dijo mechanix abriendo un compartimiento, dejando ver una pequeña cajita, la tome y la abrí, era una pequeña porcelana, y una manilla con un pendiente de trébol, tome la manilla y me la puse enseguida(imagen en Facebook)-se que soy un robot, y no se sobré esto de humanos, por eso espero que le gusté lo que le he dado-

-me encanto gracias, mechanix, te abrazaría, pero tu mismo lo dijiste eres un robot, muchas gracias, guarda la porcelana en la escuela la romperían, adiós mechanix- dije con una sonrisa antes de salir, fui rápido a mi casillero apenas lo abrí encontré una nota

"Ve a la terraza de la escuela, no utilices poderes, es una sorpresa.

Att: goenji shuuya

PD: te amo"

Sonreí cómo tonta, me mire al espejo,cerré mi casillero, y salí corriendo a la terraza, entre lentamente

-hola?-pregunte con miedo al pasar, cerré la puerta tras de mi y después sentí a alguien taparme los ojos

-quien soy?-pregunto goenji en sin susurro junto a mi oído, temblé levemente

-shuuya goenji mi novio-dije quitando sus manos de mis ojos

-solo tuyo-dijo goenji antes de besarme con pasión

-así como soy sólo tuya-dije. Después del beso

-quien te dio esa manilla?-pregunto goenji con celos en su voz

-celoso?, tranquilo mi amor, me la dio mechanix, tu no tienes competencia-dije

-y terumi?-pregunto goenji, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, pero enseguida me relaje

-ni terumi, ni nadie, eres único para mi-dije antes de besarle de nuevo

-te creo, ahora ven, te tengo una sorpresa-dijo goenji

-no nos demoremos, tenemos clase-dije

-el maestro no vino, lo se por que yo vivo cerca de el, así que tenemos las 3 horas antes de el 1 descanso-dijo goenji

-esta bien-dije resignada

-ponte esto-dijo dándome una venda, me la coloque, y empeze a ser jalada por goenji a un lugar desconocido-sin poderes-

-ok, ok-dije-no me vallas a estrellar-

-tranquila, tu eres como un cristal, que jamás rompería-dijo goenji

-no se de donde sacas esas palabras tan lindas pero me encantan-dije

-llegamos-dijo goenji, me quite la venda, y me brillaron los ojos, apenas vi la habitación, era con un estilo, árabe (imagen en Facebook), tenía algunas frutas en la parte central, de las almohadas

-lo encontré hace unos años, cuando escapaba de clase en mi primer año, lo arreglé así para ti-dijo goenji abrazandome por la espalda, colocando su barbilla sobre mi hombro

-gracias mi amor-dije

-ven vamos a acostarnos-dijo goenji, yo me sonroje a gran escala-pervertida, no haremos nada, a menos que tu quieras-

-olle era una criatura inocente en un mundo pervertido-dije haciendo un puchero

-eras?-pregunto goenji

-era, tuve que hacer muchas cosas,no cosas lujuriosas, y por eso ahora soy como soy-dije

-a mi no me importa como seas, me enamore de ti, no importa que seas un pingüino encubierto-dijo goenji divertido, yo reí levemente, lo tire sobre las almohadas y después caí sobre el, en 4

-perdón-dije

-no pidas perdón, ante mi, nunca-dijo goenji, antes de besarme, mis brazos perdieron fuerza, y caí sobre el, me abrase a su cuello, goenji cambio los papeles, ahora el quedo arriba, y siguió besandome, nos separamos jadeantes.

-te amo-dije

-te amo, jamás me cansare de decírtelo, y demostrártelo-dijo goenji

Empezamos a comer, hablando sobre nosotros, aunque aveces goenji, me alimentaba, así pasaron las 3 horas, que tuvimos que irnos, pero antes nos dimos un último beso, salimos por diferentes caminos, y me dirigí a donde mi hermano, que se encontraba sólo

-hola hermanito-dije

-hola hermanita-dijo endo

-recuerdas que día es hoy?-pregunte

-es 22-dijo endo simplemente

-hay algo más-dije

-que en 1998 en República Dominicana se arrasada por el huracán Georges, que causa grandes daños materiales y pérdidas de vidas-dijo endo

-ammm ya, vi a las chicas te esperaremos-dije corriendo a las chicas

-hola chicas-dije sentándome junto a ellas

-hola vi-dijo alba

-que día es hoy?-pregunte

-22-dijo Pandora

-hay algo más-dije con preocupación, como era posible que se hayan olvidado de mi cumpleaños, uno de los más importantes para mi?

-que en 1995 en las afueras de Elmendorf AFB (Alaska), un E-3B AWACS se estrella después de que una bandada de pájaros chocaran con dos de sus cuatro motores antes de aterrizar. Mueren las 24 personas que viajaban en el avión.-dijo atsumi, se acordaban de todo excepto lo mío?, se me en lagrimaron los ojos

-permiso-dije alejandome a pasos lentos de ellas, las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer mis pálidas mejillas, mis ojos empezaron a volverse verdes, llegue a la salida de la cafetería, mire un momento a atrás, seguí caminado por los pasillos me cambie de ropa, (imagen en Facebook) y salí de la escuela sin ningún problema, me dirigí al cementerio, me arrodille frente a una tumba

"sakura ket-sujen

Amada madre y esposa, deseaba encontrar

A su hija perdida, y el dolor no le dejo seguir

Descanse en paz y sea aceptada en el reino

De las estrellas"

-hola mama, hace mucho tiempo que no te visitaba, he estado algo ocupada, ya sabes escuela amigos trabajo, se que sabes en que trabajo, tal vez no te enorgullezcas, en verdad, yo no quería este camino, pero todo empezó con algunas torturas, ahora esto es lo que me gusta hacer, pero aún así soy tu tierna pequeña, ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido frente a frente, pero un guardo una foto tuya, no se por que no salí con pelo morado, y ojos plateados, hubiera sido genial, te imaginas?, que más te digo, conseguí novio, un día te dije sobre una venganza, recuerdas?, ese chico peli crema que te decía que odiaba que mataría primero, bueno el es mi novio, y padre de mi futura hija,así es vas a ser abuela creo que dentro de un año, creo no estoy segura mama, que más, a si, muchos se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños excepto mechanix y goenji, por eso estoy un poco triste, te amo mama-dije como si estuviera hablando con mi madre

"Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña" escuche en un susurro, atrás vez del viento

-gracias mama-dije, entonces recibi un mensaje

"Ya llegamos" decía claramente, llame a mechanix y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, apenas me baje me encontré con hide y mark

-hola bakas-dije

-hola sobre humana-dijo hide

-hi-saludo mark en inglés

-vamos al hotel, sólo una noche no?-pregunte

-si, no puedo más, me dejaron venir pero por que estabas cumpliendo años, ah por cierto feliz cumpleaños-dijo hide sacando unos claveles

-gracias-dije recibiendo los claveles

-happy birthday-dijo mark sacando un peluche gigante de conejo

-habla en japonés que estamos en Japón, y gracias-dije recibiendo el muñeco

-ok, y donde esta mechanix, hace rato que no veo ese extraño auto-dijo mark

-desde ayer-dije

-si, como sea vámonos, que quiero seguir siendo fértil al ver a Mia-dijo hide

-pervertido-dije

Subimos a mechanix y nos dirigimos al hotel, lo pague y ascendimos a su habitación, dejaron las maletas y me hicieron pasar

-no deberías estar con los otros?-pregunto hide

-si, pero tenía que recogerlos a ustedes y me dieron el día libre por mi cumpleaños-dije

-aaaa ya entonces, hay que esperar hasta la salida para verlas-dijo mark

-si, por ahora, me acompañan a ver una casa que me regalo el presidente?-pregunte

-ok vamos-dijo hide

Salimos del hotel a la dirección escrita en un e mail recibido anteriormente, y nos encontramos con una mansión, bastante grante, sorprendidos entramos, estaba como nueva pisos en mármol, demasiadas habitaciones, era más grande que la de kido, tenía algunos muebles, pasamos como 3 horas mirando por todos lados, y jugamos en una habitación que sólo contenía videojuegos

A la salida...

Lleve a los chicos al instituto

-y tu no vienes?-pregunto hide

-no, tengo que revisar algunas cosas-dije

-esta bien, nos vemos luego-dijo mark

Mechanix y yo llegamos a la mansión de kido, fui a la cocina, y tome un cuchillo gigante, llegue a mi habitación y segada por furia y tristeza empece a destrozar el vestido, no me importaba que ya todo estuviera arreglado hasta el salón, no creía en nada, sólo quería destrozarlo

-detente!-grito alguien desde mi ventana, yo seguía "apuñalando" el vestido-calma-dijo ese alguien tomando mi mano con fuerza, yo forcejeaba, no hablaba, el hizo que soltara el cuchillo, y me tomo en sus brazos yo parecía un cuerpo sin vida, mis ojos sin brillo, y no hacia ningún movimiento, me di cuenta que quien me había tomado no era nada más ni nada menos que terumi, empezó a zarandear me con furia-despierta!-grito afuro, empeze a levantarme lentamente, aún sin brillo en mis ojos, parecía una marioneta, me arrodille, y tome el cuchillo, algunas cortadas empezaban a aparecer en mi cuerpo, afuro intento detenerme, pero yo misma lo corte ahí fue cuando reaccione, lance el cuchillo bien lejos, y con preocupación me acerque a afuro, mis ojos brillaban nuevamente

-lo siento, déjame ver-dije junto a el

-tranquila no es nada, estas bien?-pregunto terumi

-si ahora si, perdóname, es que estaba llena de furia-dije, la alfombra blanca estaba con algunas gotas carmesí

-lo pude notar, parecias una marioneta-dijo terumi

-así soy cuando se combina la tristeza y el odio, pero más tristeza-dije, mis heridas eran profundas durarían unos 45 minutos, en sanar

-victoria llegamos!-grito kido desde la puerta

-vete-dije a terumi rápidamente el salió por la ventana, organice mi habitación, pero seguía desangrandome, oí 4 golpes en mi puerta

-puedo pasar?-pregunto sakura al otro lado de la puerto

-ya salgo-dije, me coloque algunas vendas y una blusa manga larga roja, salí rápidamente

-que pasa?-pregunte

-es que nos enteramos de que le mentiste a hide y mark, porque?-pregunto Mia

-por que no quería que les reclamarán por nada-dije

-reclamar por que?-pregunto alba

-por nada no se preocupen-dije el flujo de sangre era acelerado, estaba empezado a gotear-permiso-dije entrando en la habitación, fui al baño, me quite las vendas y mire las cortadas, escuche abrirse la puerta

-hermanita!-grito endo

-que pasa!-grite

-me puedes prestar una bata de tu armario!-grito endo

-síguele!-grite

Afuera de baño...

Endo se acercó al armario, quería sacar la bata y su smoking para los 15 de su hermana, no había olvidado esa fecha obviamente, era la más importante de ella, sólo todos fingían no recordarla, no sabían lo mucho que le hacían sufrir, apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con una escena algo, como, destruida, había partes del vestido, por todos lados, y algunas partes con sangre, que habían hecho?, se pregunto mentalmente endo, tomo su smoking, y salió de la habitación, con el corazón en la mano, jamás debimos hacerle eso, se dijo mentalmente endo

Devuelta al baño...

Las heridas se habían empezado a curar, pero recordé que ellos habían olvidado esta fecha, así que espere a que se curarán un poco más me coloque otras vendas y una capa, con capucha, me puse la capucha, y baje las escaleras, lo más rápido, salí de la casa, y me fui al centro, tenía que encontrar otro vestido, miraba cada lugar no encontraba ninguno, hasta que vi uno turquesa con morado, me encanto apenas lo vi, lo compre y me lo lleve, había invitado, a todo el salón de 3, asi que aún había fiesta empezaba a las 7 pm, eran las 6 aún tenía 1 hora, fui a una peluquería, donde empezó el arreglo

50 minutos después...

Salí con el mismo peinado de esta mañana, pero con algunas flores y una corona, fui al salón que había alquilado y vi que ya estaba todo arreglado, de una vez me dirigí a cambiarme, me coloque el vestido, me mire unos minutos, y empece a escuchar la gente llegar, me asome por la puerta y pude ver a goenji, que venía con su smoking, que me hacia babear, empece a lanzarle piedritas, que había cerca mío una le dio, y el me miro, supo que yo le necesitaba, así que vino lo más rápido que pudo mirando a todos lados que nadie lo viera, apenas llego cerramos la puerta con seguro

-que pasa?-pregunto preocupado

-es que quería que fueras el primero en verme con el vestido-dije

-estas bromeando, verdad?-pregunto goenji cruzado de brazos

-si, es que no tengo ni a endo, ni a las chicas acá, ni a nadie, excepto a ti , por eso si endo no viene quiero que tu tengas el baile padre e hija, en este caso de novios, por favor goenji-dije

-por ti, lo que sea-dijo goenji antes de besarme

-victoria puedo pasar?-pregunto endo al otro lado de la puerta

-tranquilo mi amor, yo te teletransporto-dije antes de teletrasportarlo a su mesa, me coloque la capa con capucha y todo-pasa-

Endo entro cabizbajo

-que quieres?-pregunte

-pedirte perdón por haberte hecho creer que había olvidado tu cumpleaños-dijo endo

-entonces no lo habían olvidado?-pregunte con rabia, endo negó con la cabeza-ósea que he estado triste, llorado, cortado, al punto de suicidarme, por que ustedes fingieron eso-

-como que suicidarte?, por eso el vestido estaba así?-pregunto endo

-si por eso-dije con rabia y tristeza, si no me calmaba, terminaría por ser una marioneta de nuevo...

Continuara...

* * *

Hola, cuanto tiempo, hace rato que no los veía, o ustedes no me leían, les gusto la conty?, por qué, cómo dije en Facebook, salí de estas 4 paredes, encontré nuevas ideas, y la pase rico, bueno sin más

Mis preguntas

Les gusto?

Que no les gusto?

Victoria los perdonara?

Será una marioneta de nuevo?

Les gusto la charla madre e hija?

Que hará terumi cuando se entere de la relación?

Que hicieron Mia y alba al ver de nuevo a sus amores?

Goenji es bastante romántico?

Que tal los vestidos?

Tengo buen gusto?

Me extrañaron?

Me dan rewiews?


	22. Perdón, vals y fotos

Inazuma eleven, level 5

Capítulo 20

-pero tu misma lo elegiste, por que destruirlo-dijo endo

-por que la tristeza me consumía, parecía una marioneta, no era kurayami, era un cuerpo sin vida manejado, por hilos de tristeza y odio-dije

-victoria el mundo no se acaba por esto-dijo endo

-para ti no pero para mi si, tu sabes muy bien que es lo que pasa estas fechas, tu mismo y las chicas fueron los que me obligaron a celebrarlo-dije-sabes que olvidemos todo esto, quiero celebrar esta día, con una sola condición-

-dime-dijo endo

-me dejes bailar con quien yo quiera, sin celos-dije

-tsk, pero, ummmm, tsk, es que... Ah, esta bien-dijo endo dudando en decir las palabras

-todo olvidado-dije

-gracias hermanita-dijo endo abrazandome

-no es nada hermanito-dije correspondiendo

-ahora quítate esa capa quiero ver el nuevo vestido y como te peinaste-dijo endo separándose de mi, obedecí y me quiere la capa

-te gusta?-pregunte

-te hace resaltar más, y ese peinado te queda perfectamente, te vez hermosa hermanita, sonríe ese será tu mejor maquillaje-dijo endo

-gracias-dije

-ahora vamos adonde las chicas-dijo endo

Salimos de la habitación, vi a todas con unos vestidos hermosos

Mia llevaba un vestido azul claro, strapless, con brillo en la parte de arriba, hacia destacar su hermosa figura (imagen en Facebook)

Alba llevaba un vestido fucsia, con bolados de la cadera para abajo, y pegado enla parte de arriba, con brillo y strapless

Pandora llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, strapless, con bolados desde su pecho hasta el final, parecía un moño en el pecho, hacia ver su figura

Valen llevaba un vestido morado, de tirantes, con un moño en la parte derecha, era muy bonito

Atsumi llevaba un vestido rosa con un moño y brillo en la parte superior

Sakura, llevaba un vestido parecido al de su hermana, sólo que violeta, y con toques coloridos

Todas estaban de espaldas

-listas?-pregunte

-victoria!-grito Mia saltando sobre mi

-victoria-Sama-dijo sakura

-quita el Sama que me siento vieja, apenas tengo 15-dije

"En la dimensión ket-sujen tiene 1500 años"pensó sakura

"Muy cierto, pero estamos en esta dimensión"dije por telepatía

-bueno que empieze la fiesta-dijo atsumi

-y como saben que los perdone?-pregunte

-por que si no nos hubieras perdonado ya me hubieras lanzado lejos-dijo Mia

-tienes razón-dije en una risa

-bueno, vamos, es hora de que la cumpleañera aparesca-dijo alba

Ya que el salón era como un estilo Versalles, se abrieron unas puertas gigantes, dejando paso a las chicas dejando a todos los invitados boquiabiertos, al cerrarse endo y yo nos hicimos en frente, y me tome de su brazo

-nerviosa?-pregunto endo

-un poco, pero, si estoy feliz, no me importa nada más-dije con una sonrisa

-así me gusta-dijo endo mostrándome su clásica sonrisa, se abrieron las puertas de nuevo, endo y yo caminamos hasta el centro de la pista, menos mal que aún no tenía los tacones, o si no ya estaría en piso, mire a todos a mi alrededor, estaban las chicas, goenji, todo el salón de 3°, algunos de 2°, el equipo de fútbol, terumi, hiroto, suki suzuno, el tulipán andante, nagumo haruya, midorikawa, los idiotas de kruger y nakata, si Mia me lo permitiera, nakata ya estaría bajo tierra... Trabajando como minero, bueno, de vuelta a la fiesta, todos me miraba espectantes, no salían de su sorpresa, endo sonreía, yo tambien, pero me dieron ganas de quitarle se característica banda, lo que pasa, es que estaba toda sudorosa, al parecer se estaba desquitando con el balón antes de venir, algo en lo que nos parecemos, ADEMÁS SE LA ESTABA CALLENDO A UN LADO DE LA CARA, YA CASI LE TAPABA EL OJO, MALDITO ENDO, LO VOY A MATAR ANTES DE TIEMPO, al parecer endo se dio cuenta de esto y se la arreglo, y río nervioso, yo sólo le dirigí una mirada fría, pero después le sonreí, lo se soy una bipolar, llegamos a la mitad de la pista, y coloque una de mís manos en su hombro derecho, y ambos, unimos la izquierda, su mano derecha llego hasta mi cintura, el Danubio azul, empezó a sonar, endo y yo bailábamos al ritmo de la música

-es increíble que ya tienes 15 años, tienes mi misma edad, pero no por mucho tiempo-dijo endo

-pues disfrutare lo que me queda siendo igual a ti-dije

-bueno ambos somos los menores del grado, la grant mayoría tiene 16, nosotros somos los súperdotados de 15-dijo endo

-aquí la única superdotada soy yo, tu. Eres tonto distraído, cabeza de fútbol, continuo?-pregunte con una sonrisa

-si ya me quedo claro mala-dijo endo

-sabes que te quiero-dije

-yo también-dijo endo

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del vals, y al terminar hicimos una reverencia, todos aplaudieron, y alguien cayo al piso, si, hide se había quedado dormido, encima de la mesa y Mia lo empujo para que despertara, bueno, endo me llevo a un trono que había en la parte sur del salón, tonos nos siguieron con la mirada, me senté ahí, y endo saco una caja, no tan grande, debí suponer que ahí estaba la corona, ellos habían elegido la corona, y las sandalias, apenas endo la abrió, me dejo ver una hermosa corona, no tan lujosa, suspire de satisfacción en mis adentros, me la coloco y las chicas se acercaron hasta nosotros, y nos sonrieron

-te gusto?-pregunto valen

-gracias, me encanto-dije

-mira lo que viene-dijo Pandora

Le mire con duda y vi como una pantalla gigante aparecía atrás de mi, no sabía lo que pasaría

-bueno, esta es una sorpresa para la quinceañera, felicidades, esto es un recuento de toda tu vida-dijo alba, a través del micrófono, mi cara se sonrojo débilmente, y mire la pantalla, endo tomo el micrófono, presiono un botón dejando ver una foto mía de cuando tenía un año, y apenas estaba dando unos pasitos

-en esta foto mi hermanita tenía un año, yo apenas iba a cumplir 2, mi mama me contaba que ella tomaba mi balón, me jalaba el pelo, y cuando ya no me podía hacer más, me abrazaba y a duras penas decía, te quelo-dijo endo, paso a la siguiente te foto, donde ya tenía 2 años, y aprendía a pintar

-en esta imagen, victoria aprendía a pintar, pero rara la vez que pintaba en el papel, la mayoría de veces, en las paredes, en el balón de su hermano, en la cara de su hermano cuando dormía, pero lo más increíble es que ella aparecía sin un toque de tinta, así que el que se ganaba el baño, era su hermano-dijo Mia ahora en el micrófono, la siguiente foto, yo tenía 3 años, estaba sonriendo, y el viento hacia que mi pelo tapara levemente mi rostro, al parecer en la playa

-en esta imagen, victoria, acababa de lanzar a su hermano al agua, el cual no sabía nadar en ese entonces, por eso se ríe, pues ve como el esta luchando por salir, desde entonces, endo siempre mira donde esta su hermana para evitar que lo empuje-dijo alba al micrófono, pues que les digo desde pequeña me ha encantado molestar a endo, la siguiente imagen yo estaba con un disfraz de princesa, mi cabello enrulado, y sonreía feliz

-este fue el primer disfraz de princesa de victoria, lo que siempre quiso, a endo le toco ser su caballero, ese día no hubieron bromas por parte de victoria, aunque, 2 semanas después, victoria daño el vestido para que pareciera de un fantasma, y en la noche, fue a la habitación de su hermano lo asusto, e hizo que volviera a mojar la cama-dijo atsumi en el micrófono, en la siguiente foto tenía un peluche, mi pelo más largo y sonreía traviesa

-allí victoria le gano un partido a endo, y endo estaba en la esquina emo, además le tomo su peluchito, favorito, y después de esa foto, lo lanzo a la chimenea, desde entonces, victoria le debe una vaca de verdad a endo-dijo valen, ahora en el micrófono, la siguiente foto, yo estaba sonriendo para la foto del colegio

-en esta foto, victoria estaba a punto de entrar a la escuela, entro al mismo tiempo que endo, pero diferentes grados, endo uno mayor que el de ella, razones, imposibles de saber, pero, si hizo una diablura, cambio los registros y endo aparecía con algo diferente, su nombre era, inuyasha Hanyou, victoria era fan a este anime, y pues, bautizo así a su hermano-dijo Pandora, leyendo una tarjeta, al parecer endo las había escrito, la siguiente foto estaba en el sofá de casa sonriendo con una pose para nada inocente

-aquí victoria se había puesto la ropa que le había dado uno de sus tíos, y poso así para uno de los amigos de su hermano, el cual le guateaba victoria, endo hizo desaparecer al pobre niño-dijo sakura, y era cierto pobre niño no volví a saber de el, la otra foto, estaba disfrazada con una de las mascotas de mattel

-pe-pero-se escucho un susurro en el micrófono, al ver quien lo tenía casi me da el desmallo del siglo ese era... Goenji

-bu-bueno, victoria, se vistió como una tierna mascotica, pidió dulces por toda la cuidad inazuma, junto a su hermano, así lo hacían todos los años, una vez, victoria se disfrazo de vampira, y mordió a su hermano, menos mal, que se le han bajado las travesuras, aunque, aún así a esa edad era muy tierna y hermosa-dijo goenji, mi sonrojo era bastante notable

Continuara...

Hola, se que me extrañaron peeero, no tenía ni un poquito de inspiración, sólo para cosas tristes, y si escribía, créanme, todos hubieran muerto, bueno algunos leyeron el adelanto la vida de sayumi, que tal?, muy triste?, a mi si me pareció triste, pero tranquilas y tranquilos, victoria vive, revive, pero todo a un costo, olvidar a goenji, y si olvida a goenji, significa que olvidara a sus hijos, y a sus amigas, por que el fue la razón de que las conociera, más bien recuerda su vida desde sus 9 años, nada más eeeeeeen fin

Mis preguntas

Que tal la corona?

Los vestidos?, bonitos?

Leyeron el adelanto? Quiere que lo suba aquí?

Voy a salir matando a hide?

Porque goenji leyó una tarjeta?

Era muy traviesa cuando pequeña?

Endo quedo traumado después de tanto daño?

Es triste que victoria valla a perder la memoria?

Endo sospechara acerca de mi sonrojo?

Van a participar en mi nuevo fic?, info en mi pág. O si no por MP

me transformare en zombie?


	23. Las otras fotos

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5

* * *

Capítulo 21

Por dios yo juraba y re contrajugada de que era un plan para hacerme caer en la trampa, y esa trampa era de parte de las chicas yo lo sabía, lo sentía, endo me miro extrañado y después miro a goenji, con una cara, que juraría, que asusto a todo el mundo, imagine se a endo con mirada fría ojos sin brillo y una mueca de desagrado, además cruzado de brazos, goenji le dirijio su típica mirada, al parecer no le asusto, bajo de la tarima, y se sentó en una mesa con tsunami sakuma, hide y mark, después subió terumi y tomo el micrófono

-aquí tenemos a victoria con la flor del jardín de su hermano, resulta que cuando eran pequeños les gustaba la jardinería pero las flores de endo no florecían, sólo una, a victoria le florecieron todas, endo le arranco una, y victoria le quito la única bonita que tenía, y al rato le pidió una foto a su madre, ella lo hizo sin saber que su hijo estaba destruyendo todo el jardín, ese día, victoria "jugo" a la lucha libre con el cuerpo de su hermano-dijo terumi con sorpresa leyendo las últimas palabras

-en esta foto, victoria tiene esta sonrisa picarona, y esta saliendo de la piscina, pues acaba de hundir a endo al fondo del agua, unos segundos después su padre salto para salvar a su hermano, endo salió morado, y casi muerto, la castigaron 6 meses, sin fútbol, y sin fútbol se negaba a recibir comida, dormía debajo de la cama, y lloraba todas las noches, duro una semana así, le devolvieron el fútbol, pero ya no podía ver televisión-dijo suki suzuno aguantando la risa en algunas partes

-en esa imagen, victoria se disfrazo de lo que es una bruja, au!-decía nagumo, pero suki le pego bien duro en el tulipán que tenía en la cabeza, se lo sobo y siguió-bueno bueno, no es bruja, es buena amiga y es genial, en fin, esa vez disque hechizo a su hermano, y a los 2 días le dio gripe, el la contagio y ambos quedaron en cama, ella por 2 días, y el por 3 semanas, que peligró de chica-

-victoria estaba vestida para la renovación de votos, de nuestros padres, era la niña de las flores, ya que ellos no querían a nadie más, el es nuestro primo, que lastimosamente ya no se encuentra con nosotros en paz descanse, lo más raro es que el tenía mi misma edad y era más enano que ella-dijo ahora endo

-esta fue hace un año, ella siempre era elegante, pero eso se le quitaba cuando veías su pelo, nunca se retiraba ese mechón, era muy fría y distante, pero, recupero sus sonrisas tiempo después, y descubrimos que sus ojos eran café verdosos, una excelente combinación-dijo Mia

* * *

Continuara...

Se que esta corto lo se, tal vez me meten y no haga más continuaciones, pero que pena he estado muy enferma, y no había podido escribir, encerio parecía un zombie, comía poquito muy poquito, bueno aún estoy igual ya aproveche para escribir este poquito, bueno, una segunda cosa he visto que mantienen publicando fics para los cumpleaños de l s escritor s, o fics dedicados y me hacen dar ganas de que me den un fic, la verdad en los fics en que yo aparecía, apenas había actualización una sonrisa surcaba mi rostro, y me brillaban los ojos, y como loca me pongo a leer y buscar mi nombre, así quiero un fic para mi por favor, por favor, si quieren les lloro o les quito las continuaciones yo que se, por favor uno sólo es lo que pido o una actualización de los fics en que aparezco, buaa por favor, cuantas veces he dicho eso?, bueno, eeeeeeen fin

Mis preguntas

Me perdonan por ponerlo tan corto?

Me harán un fic?

Por qué no me quieren?

Ya se imaginaron a endo frío?

Les gusto?

Me mataran?

me dan aunque sea medio rewiew?


	24. Fin de la fiesta, tango, salsa, amor

Inazuma eleven, level 5

Capítulo 22

Al fin las fotos se habían acabado, era hora de que endo me cambiara la zapatillas, no sabía como serían, las chicas los habían elegido, por que si de endo se tratara me daría unos con forma de tenis, y con un balón en algún lado, le pasaron la caja a endo, la abrió, saco mis zapatillas, y me puso los tacones realmente hermosos,(imagen en Facebook) se levantó y me tendió una mano, la tome, nos tomaron una foto, apenas me levanté casi me caigo, era la primera vez que utilizaba tacones, pero me las arreglé, todos aplaudieron, endo me abrazo por la cintura

-bueno hermanita es hora de que elijas con quien bailar-dijo endo

-que las chicas elijan por mi-dije

-goenji-dijeron todas a unísono

Goenji se levantó de su lugar, al acercarse, endo me apretó entre sus brazos

-endo, la condición-dije

-puede haber excepciones?-pregunto endo

-no-dije

-ok-dijo endo soltándome

-esperen un momento, victoria ven aquí-dijo alba, llevandome con las chicas a una habitación, estaba totalmente oscura, me lanzaron un vestido

-pontelo si quieres ver la luz-dijo una coz de tenebrosa la voz tenebrosa de Mia

-ok-dije con un escalofrío, con un chasquido ya tenía el vestido, aunque no veía como era, las chicas me empujaron afuera y al verlo no pude evitar sonrojar me era un vestido negro de un sólo tirante, abierto en la pierna,(imagen en Facebook), todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Mia y atsumi sostenían a endo

-ahora si esta lista-dijo valen

Goenji trago fuerte, tomo mi mano y me llevo al centro de la pista esperando a que empezara la música, apenas empezó la reconocimos, ese tango lo habíamos bailado hace un año y 2 meses en clase de baile, el era mi pareja de baile, fuimos los mejores que lo hicimos, nos preparamos, y empezamos,(video en mi biografía), había momentos en que nuestros labios se rozaban, pero queríamos besarnos, endo estaba realmente enojado, hasta la mitad del baile, ya que Mia le golpeo con uno de sus tacones

-hace mucho que no hacíamos esto-dijo goenji

-lo se, menos mal que endo esta medio muerto o sino sospecharía, por que lo estamos haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada hace un año-dije, nuestros labios se rozaron de nuevo, no pude más y le bese, fue rápido

-eso fue arriesgado-dijo goenji

-tengo poco autocontrol-dije

-y yo también, tus amigas les gusta torturarnos, verdad?-pregunto goenji con una sonrisa picarona

-si, yo creo que si-dije

-no puedes hacer algo para desaparecer y pues reaparecer en tu habitación o en otro lado, por que no voy a soportar por mucho tiempo-dijo goenji

-calma, ya se va a acabar-dije

-esto es eterno-dijo goenji

-5...4...3...2...1-dije, unos mili segundos después se acabo el tango y endo despertó, pero antes de que pudiera tomar de nuevo la mano de endo, terumi ya la había tomado y me había jalado a la pista, al parecer había hablado con el DJ para que pusiera una canción que el quería, le mire con odio, al llegar a la mitad, me tomo fuertemente de la cintura, mira a otro lado

-mírame-ordeno terumi, apretando mi mano, le mire fríamente

-no debía jalarme-dije con enojo

-yo debería estar enojado, aceptaste ser novia de goenji-dijo terumi, le mire sorprendida-lo se, te recuerdo que soy tu superior necesito saber todo sobre ti-

-tu sabes muy bien que lo amo-dije

-lo se, lástima que yo me haya enamorado de ti, es un triángulo amoroso extraño, creo que yo perdí-dijo terumi

-no creo eso, gracias a ti, descubrí la organización, gracias a ti estoy aquí ahora-dije

-por cierto como seguiste después del incidente?-pregunto terumi

-bien, ya arregle las cosas con ellas y el-dije

-recuerdas el trato?-pregunto terumi

-cual?-pregunte

-me prometiste una salsa-dijo terumi

-es cierto, pero cual-dije

-cuando la escuches te darás cuenta, tranquila ya la has bailado lastimosamente no conmigo-dijo afuro sonriendo, reí levemente, el DJ hizo la presentación, apenas empezó el cd, lo reconocí (video en Facebook o link no se yo me las arreglo) no sabía como terumi se había enterado de que me encantaba esa salsa, la bailamos en silencio, pero aveces reíamos, la cara de todos era espectante, pendiente y endo realmente enojados, en especial goenji "más te vale que seas un dios afuro terumi, por que te voy a mandar a conocer los verdaderos si sigues tocando así a mi novia" pensaba goenji mirándonos con recelo "me agrada más que goenji, pero eso n cambia la idea que este tocando a mi hermanita, lo voy a mandar con hades si sigue así" pensaba endo, además que pensaba unas formas de matar y torturar a terumi, si supieran que tenían pensamientos tan parecidos, me reí más, al parecer terumi lo noto

-que pasa?-pregunto terumi

-mi hermanito, y mi novio, están pensando mil y una formas para hacerte encontrar con los dioses, y no exactamente la organización-dije

-jajaja,bueno ya casi se va a acabar-dijo terumi riendo

-ojalá sea pronto, o serán dos mil una-dije

Minutos después ya había acabado, apenas terumi me dejo con endo, se fue a quien sabe donde, por que había 2 personitas asesinandolo con la mirada, yo reía ante sus acciones

-bueno cumpleañera, ya torturaste a endo, es hora de la rumba-dijo Mia

-si, ya quiero bailar, tu eres la única que esta bailando-dijo alba

-yo no sabía que la niña bailaba tan caliente-dijo valen

-ni yo ahora si me sorprendiste vicky-dijo Pandora

"Así si quiero la reina ket-sujen"pensó atsumi

-jajaja, ya lo se, siempre oculto muchas cosas-dije

-no me digas-dijo con sarcasmo sakura

-bueno, bueno es hora de que empieze la fiesta-dijo el DJ, todas bailaban, cada una con su respectiva pareja, sakura se puso a bailar con afuro, y atsumi con hiroto, Mia con hide, aunque misteriosamente desaparecieron en la noche, más o menos a las 10, y cuando volvieron, Mia estaba despelucada, y hide estaba con una gran sonrisa, valen bailaba con kido, aunque kido parecía un palo con patas, pero valen lograba cambiarlo un poco, alba y mark, se notaban muy felices, pero muy por dentro lo sabían, se debían separar, endo y aki, se desaparecieron muchas veces y yo aprovechaba y me escondía con goenji, esa noche fue una de las más divertidas para mi, y lo mejor de todo es que sentí el espíritu de mi madre.

Continuara

Después de mucho tiempo sin volver a subir contys aquí me queme neuronas con este, bueno que les digo, tuve que hacer trabajo social y me dejo mamada, ya lo termine, estoy en noveno, y me esta dando duro, sólo he tenido ideas emo, si no me creen lean mi nueva realidad, ahí hay una explicación de que me esta pasando, que más, bueno quien me de mi rewiew número 100 le hago un fic o yo que se lo que quiera, pero debe ser el primero en este capítulo, por que hay 99 y sólo falta uno, así que quien será

Mis preguntas

Les gusto?

Alguna idea de las que pensó endo y goenji?

Cuantas personas de habrán dado cuenta del beso?

Que tal el tango?

Que tal la salsa?

Que habrán hecho Mia y. Hide?

Que pasará en el siguiente cap?

Van a leer mi nueva realidad?

Me dan rewiews?

Se acordaban de mi?

Por qué hago tantas bakas preguntas?

Que me recomiendan para el dolor de estómago?


End file.
